


Where you least expected it

by Teamxxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Counselor Iwaizumi Hajime, Counselor Sawamura Daichi, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Multi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Oikawa and Suga are both females, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamxxx/pseuds/Teamxxx
Summary: "Didn't she tell you how hard it would be?""No, but it's forbidden. Won't you be in trouble?""Baby. Count how many fingers I'm holding.""You're not holding any fingers. Zero.""And how many fucks do I give?""Zero is the answer then. Right?""Correct. I give zero fucks right now Kou.""Haji?""Hmm?""You're my favorite person."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I'm back on the grid again. I wanted to try something different. Hopefully, you guys like the changes. Please leave kudos and comments. Would very much appreciate :)

Sugawara Koushi looked at her suitcase. She made the decision to go to summer camp. It would be nice to get away from everything. Her parents allowed her to do so. They thought she should make more friends. She states herself, " _Mom, Dad. I have plenty of friends. Just not outside of school, that's all_ ". Sugawara believes that she packed enough. After closing her second luggage, her mother knocked on the door.

"Ready to go to bed Koushi? It's getting late."

"Yeah Mom, I'm making sure that everything is good for tomorrow."

"You know, I'm taking you to camp, right?""Isn't Dad coming along with us?"

"I'm not sure entirely. He said something about a business trip. I will check if anything, okay sweetie?"

"Okay Mom." Her mother closes the door. Sugawara changed her clothes that would be more suitable for nighttime. She changed into her pajamas and skipped out on supper/. Once taking care of herself with hygiene, she said goodnight to both of her parents and went to bed.

The next morning, her mother slowly shook her. Sugawara groaned and turned her head. Her mother shook her a little more.

"Wake up Koushi, it's morning," She whispered.

"Mom, please. Few more minutes." Sugawara begged.

"You know it's a two hour drive to the camp site, right?" Sugawara got up real quickly. She jumped out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom. She took care of herself and got out with her pajama shirt falling off her shoulder.

Her mother was downstairs, pouring orange juice into a cup. Her father was reading the daily news. Sugawara ran down the stairs and sat at the table. Her parents were calm and relaxed.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Sugawara was suspicious. Her father chuckled.

"Suga, you know we have plenty of time. We just wanted you to get up so we can leave on time. We both know you love your sleep." Suga pouted.

"But I thought you were going on a business trip Dad."

"The conference can be done online, so I don't have to travel anywhere." The parents were eating while Suga just sat there, contemplating on things. After the breakfast, Suga went to her room to take her luggage out to the car. Her parents were ready to depart. Once Suga made sure she had everything, they would be heading on the road.

Suga waved her home goodbye. She wouldn't be seeing her home for a while. While on the road, her parents were singing random road trip songs.

"Ugh! You guys are soooooo embarrassing! Dad! You can't even sing!" Suga whined like a child.

"Koushi, your father is trying. Why don't you join us."

"Nooooo!" She found noise cancelling headphones in the back and puts those on. Now, she couldn't hear her parents' horrendous singing. Two hours later, they arrived at the camp site. She didn't catch the name. She should have paid attention to the name when she first signed up. Oh well, she would find out eventually.

"Koushi, we're here. Let's go sign you in." Her mother unbuckled her seat belt. So did her father. The family walked to the sign in table. Not many people were here, which was surprising. Her parents wanted her to get an early start she presumed.

A man with blond hair pushed back with some kind of band was sitting at the table. The man looked behind the family and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The father cleared his throat to ease the awkwardness (that didn't work).

"Um, sir. Is everything okay? You looked confused for a moment." The mother finally broke the silence.

"Where's her luggage? Did she not bring it with her? That would pretty dumb if she didn't." The man spoke gruffly.

"Oh, they're in the car. Can't I get them after I check in or something?"

"Sure, I guess. Just don't actually forget your luggage in the car because last summer, someone actually did that."

"What happened? How were they able to have clean clothes daily?"

"Fortunately, someone was nice enough to share their stuff. Anyway, name?"

"Sugawara Koushi." She answered with a slight smile. The man scrolled through the papers. He crossed her name off. 

"I see you're a first time camper here. I'm Ukai Keishin. I'm one of the two directors here for this camp. The other director is getting situated with something. You'll meet him later. Like I pointed out, you're new here. What size are you so I can give you the appropriate shirt?"

"I'm a medium." Ukai looked through the box. He pulled out a yellow shirt. He made sure it was medium. Once it was confirmed, he hands it over. She looks at the shirt. Her parents were smiling fondly. She didn't put it on yet. Ukai clasped his hands together. She went to the car to get the luggage. She dragged them to the table. Ukai had a blank look when she returned from the car.

"Ukai-san, do you and the other director own this camp site?" The father asked curiously.

"Nope. We just run it. I'm surprised that you guys are real early. It's just the counselors getting set up. According to my list, you're the first camper to check in. What made you guys come here early?" The parents wanted Suga to have an early start. Ukai nodded and puts the clipboard down.

"If the parents want to stay until it's time, that would be okay. There's really no one here." Ukai shrugged and got up. He leaves the family on their own.

The mother mumbled something about Ukai being apathetic. They all walked around the camp site. A man who was shorter than Ukai ran into the father. Both Suga and the mother gasped in shock and worry. The man stood up quickly and helped the father up.

"I am so sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into you. Are you okay sir?" He rambled.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. No injuries here. Just a little dirt. That won't kill me." He wiped himself and laughed a little.

"I'm Takeda Ittetsu. I'm the second director for this camp. I'm guessing you met Ukai Keishin."

"Yes, we did. He's seems apathetic. It must be early in the morning." Takeda didn't respond to the statement. Instead, he was wondering where Suga's cabin was located. No one knew. Why? Because either Ukai forgot or he just didn't give her the cabin number. He sighed and took the family to the table where they were in the beginning. Ukai was nowhere to be found at the moment. Instead of waiting for him, Takeda looked at the list.

"Ah, what's your name? I forgot to ask you."

Suga told him it was fine. He looks through the paper and found her name. He smiled a little and puts the clipboard down.

"You're in cabin 18. Since you're literally the only camper to check in, you'll be by yourself until more campers arrive. I can show you the cabin if you wish." Suga nodded and followed him. They all arrived at cabin 18. It was pretty empty and bare. Suga gasped. She forgot to read the requirements.

"Koushi, I have bed sheets in the car. Never thought to take it in the home. I'll be back." Both parents left. Suga walked around the cabin slowly. Takeda lets her roam around without any interruptions. 

"We can choose any beds?" He nods. She decides to choose the top bunk bed. There were five other beds, so she was assuming that there would be six people in one cabin. She didn't know who they were yet. Her parents came back with the bed sheets. She gotten fortunate on that one. Takeda revealed that if she didn't have her own bed sheets, she would have to borrow from the camp and they haven't been washed properly from the previous summer. She shivered from the thought.

"Koushi, we should be going before it gets going. We will miss you. Please write to us every chance you get. We love you." Her mother kissed her. Suga smiled a little.

"Bye princess. We'll see you soon. And be on your best behavior." Her father kissed her. Her parents departed. Suga got out of the cabin and walked towards the entrance. She saw her parents getting in the car and they drove off. She had a small, sad smile. Takeda was right behind her. He patted her shoulder.

She sighed a little. It hasn't been a full day yet and she already misses them. 

"It's hard at first. Believe me, so many campers felt the same way as you do. You end up having a god time after the first few days." Takeda gave a hopeful smile.

"Um, Takeda-san? What do I do until more people arrive?"

"I mean, you can get acquainted here. I would accompany you, but I have things to finish. If you need me, I would be in the mess hall. Well, I might have to help Ukai when campers flood the entrance though."

"Where's the mess hall?" He points to the blue and green cabin. She thanked him and he leaves her alone. She went back in her cabin. Suga didn't know what to do, so she fixed her bed and plopped on it once she finished. About 30 minutes later, it started to get loud. Campers were coming in. Suga was grateful to be here first. She got out of the cabin to see Ukai and Takeda at the table, signing the campers in. The door opens loudly, which got Suga's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Suga looked up at the door. It was a female. Well, it had to be a female if she was in cabin 18. She was taller than average for a female and had a slender body. Her brunette hair was up in a ponytail and had a gleaming smile that screamed, " _I'm here peasants_!" She dragged in her luggage and dropped it on the single bed closest to the door. Suga sat up quietly and observed her. The female looked at Suga and grinned.

"Oh, I thought I was the first one in here. I guess not. So, what's your name?" She asked with the same smile.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga." She replied quietly.

"Well, I'm not everyone for starters. I'm calling you Kou-chan. You likey?" 

"I guess so. What's your name?"

"Oikawa Tooru. I never seen you here before. First time?" Suga nodded slowly. Oikawa exhales softly and unpacked her luggage. Oikawa was something. Suga looked around the room. There were three dressers, so each dresser would hold two people's clothing. Oikawa already chose the one closest to the bathroom and starts unloading everything inside each compartment. Suga cocked her head in confusion.

"I didn't realize we can pack our stuff in there." She got off the bed.

Oikawa didn't say anything, but laughs just mere moments later. 

"Kou-chan, you think we keep our stuff in our suitcases for the entire time we're here? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just didn't know."

"You don't need to apologize. What you should be doing is choosing your side of the dresser before others come. When did you even come here?"

"I got here about 40 minutes ago, why?"

"Oh, that's why. Someone beat me. Smart of you to come early because now Ukai and Takeda-san are trying to deal with all of the campers. I was one of the first people here, but you were officially first if no one was here but you." Oikawa waved her mirror around and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. She then took her shirt off, showing off her belly button piercing. She then puts her shirt on. She had a purple shirt.

"Hey Oikawa. What do the different colors mean?"

"Oh. Purple means that you're a returning camper. Yellow means that you're new. Also, you're supposed to wear the camp shirt." 

Suga feebly nods and puts the shirt on top of the other shirt she was wearing. Oikawa jumped her and starts to tickle her.

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing?" She was laughing.

"Silly Kou-chan, I'm tickling you." She stopped after Suga was turning red from the laughter. She removed both shirts and Oikawa gasped in surprise. Suga felt self-conscious and hid her torso with the camp shirt.

"Kou-chan has a belly button piercing too? We're piercing buddies! I won't tell anyone though." Suga nodded at her. Another female walked in the cabin. She was shorter than both of them. She was shorter than average to be exact. She had short blonde hair put in a side ponytail. She seemed very shy and had a timid smile. It seemed that she was also a new camper.

"Yacchan!" Oikawa squealed and hugged her. The female squeaked in surprise and hugged Oikawa back. "Yacchan" had to retrieve her luggage, so she did that. "Yacchan" returned and chose the bottom bunk under Suga. She sat on the bed and smiled.

"Hi Oikawa-san." She greeted back. She removed her shirt and was left with an undershirt. She was looking for her camp shirt. She found it and wears the purple shirt. Guess "Yacchan" wasn't new after all. Oikawa and "Yacchan" didn't fix their beds, so they were doing that.

"Oh, you must be new here. What's your name?" She asked Suga.

"Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga."

"Yacchan" smiled and fixed the bed sheets. She sat on the bed again and looked at Suga.

"I'm Yachi Hitoka. People call me Yacchan just because." Another female walked in. She was about average height. She had a beauty mark on her face, wore glasses, and had a neutral but sweet look on her face. Her black hair was loose and was in perfect shape. Two guys jumped in the cabin.

"Kiyoko-san! We missed you!" They chanted. 

"I know you two did." She didn't look at the two guys. They gasped and held their chest.

"Kiyoko-san knows we missed her! Such beauty and grace!" One fawned over the statement. Suga got a look at them. The first guy was pretty much bald and was average height. The other guy was short and had a lock that was dyed blond. 

"Noya and Tanaka! Stop making me chase after you two! It's only the first day!" Someone growled. They looked at each other. They decided to run off before they were caught. Kiyoko chose the top bunk by the window. She sighed and turned to look at the three girls.

"Kiyoko? Are you okay?" Yachi asked with concern.

"I am fine Yachi. Hello Oikawa."

"Hi Kiyoko." She gave a small smile.

Kiyoko looked at Suga and gave a neutral look.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga."

"Nice to meet you Sugawara. I'm Kiyoko Shimizu. I'm presuming that this is your first time here?"

"Yeah. It's a little nerve wrecking to be away from home,"

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it here. I should fix my bed." She pulled out her bed sheets and while she was fixing the bed, another female came in. She had short brunette hair and had a genuine smile. She was barely average height and was panting. Suga was impressed that she ran in the cabin with her heavy load.

"Am I late?" She asked hurriedly.

"Hi Yui and no, you're not late." Yachi smiled. Oikawa was laying on the bed, kicking her legs in the air.

"Yui-chan! Hiiii!" Oikawa giggled from her bed.

"Hey Oikawa-san." She smiled and she then stared at Suga,

"I'm Yui Michiyama, what's your name?"

"Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga,"

Yui took the bottom bunk under Kiyoko and sat on the bare bed.

"Nice to meet you Suga. I think Alisa is lost."

"Again? Let me go get her." Kiyoko got up and leaves.

"How does Kiyoko know where Alisa is located?" Yachi asked.

"She knows everything." Oikawa shrugged. With the exception of Kiyoko, everyone had their camp shirts on. Oikawa and Suga stayed behind. Suga was nervous to get out of the cabin. Oikawa sensed it and sat next to her. They didn't have to say anything. 

"Want to meet other people?"

"I guess so. It would be nice to meet others." Oikawa grinned and grabbed her hand. She leads her out of the cabin. Suga noticed that some campers were all settled in and were talking with each other. Oikawa leads her to the mess hall. Takeda was there. How was he in the mess hall already?

"Suga, welcome back. Did you get settled in?" She nodded.

"I thought you were with Ukai at the entrance," Oikawa was confused,

"I was when it got bad. Now it's settled, I told him I would be giving out snacks till the introductions. Care for some chips and pretzels?" The girls took the bags with a juice bottle and sat at an unoccupied table.

Suga opened her pretzel bag and starts eating.

"Tell me Kou-chan, what made you come to summer camp? Your parents wanted you out?"

"No. I decided to come on my own. My parents said yes, so they agreed to sign me up. Besides, I would get bored some days."

"I see what you mean. My parents wanted me out because all I ever do during the summer was volleyball. They were sick of it and told me to go to camp to widen out my activities. I mean, I still play, but it wasn't as excessively as it was before." She sipped on her juice. 

"So you were forced because you had to interact more?"

"Not interact more. It was for me to stop playing volleyball excessively. Honestly, I don't even know." A guy with an undercut sat down. He had blond hair and the bottom was black.

"Mmm, hi babydoll. What's going on?"

"Teru-chan, hiiii. Eh, nothing much. You?"

"Same here. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. What's your name?"

"Terushima Yuuji. See it's your first time here. Welcome." He wrapped his arm around Suga.

She removed his arm from her shoulder. Oikawa grinned and laughed.

"Not funny babydoll."

"You know, Oikawa is not your babydoll to begin with." Suga frowned a little. Oikawa laughed again.

"Kou-chan. It's not a biggie. He does this all the time. Teru-chan, help me."

"With what Oikawa?" She laid against him and poked his nose. He laughs a little. Suga decides to leave the two.

"Kou-chan! Don't go! Teru-chan, byeee."

"Bye babydoll." He wiggled his eyebrows. The two girls were walking around the site. Suga bumped into someone. She looked up. The guy had awful bed hair and had a goofy smirk.

"Tetsu-chan!" She gleefully cheered. She punched his arm. "Tetsu-chan" groaned and held his arm.

"Oikawa. Hey. New camper I see."

"I'm Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga."

"Tetsu-chan" nodded and gave another goofy smirk.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Welcome to camp little silver. Hope you don't get eaten by the wolves. Or me." He laughed.

"He's just joking around. Ignore his foolish comments." Oikawa playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, introductions start soon. We should go. I'll see you later." He waved and leaves.

"We should be heading for the introductions at the mess hall."

"Then why did we leave?"

"You know, good question. I have no answer, so I'm just going to go." She grabbed her hand and dragged her to the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Suga was sitting at the table with Oikawa. Kiyoko found a female with platinum blonde hair and sat at the table with Oikawa and Suga. Yui and Yachi sat at the table too. Suga noticed that Kiyoko still wasn't wearing her camp shirt. Maybe she forgot. Everyone was talking and chattering. Ukai got the microphone and tried to get everyone's attention. Everyone eventually stopped speaking and looked at him.

"Welcome back to camp everyone, well most of you, welcome back. We also have some new people. Remember, people wearing purple are the returning campers and people wearing yellow are the new campers. Let's just acknowledge everyone here."

Everyone was cheering and clapping. Some were even doing the jazz hands. 

"If you don't know my name, don't remember it, or you weren't paying attention to me, I'm Ukai Keishin. I'm one of the two directors here and no, we don't own this camp." Takeda had a second microphone in his hand.

"Hello everyone, I'm Takeda Ittetsu and I'm the second director. Like Keishin said, we don't own the camp. We simply run it. It's nice to see everyone back here again for the summer. Let's acknowledge our new campers. Can you please stand?" Suga and a few others stood. It was about six of them in total. Everyone clapped and cheered. They sat back down.

"And we also have our returning campers and you guys-" He didn't even finish his sentence and people were screaming. Suga chuckled a little. After Ukai told them to quiet down, Takeda continues to speak.

"Only for the first two days you should wear the camp shirt. So everyone gets settled. After the two days, you are free to wear whatever. We want people to know who you are, so you guys can help each other out. We also have some exciting news."

A guy with ginger hair waved his hand around.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Is karaoke night back?"

"I will answer that later. Anyway, we have some exciting news to announce. We have some new counselors added on the team. Let's give a warm welcome to Akaashi Keiji, Kiyoko Shimizu, Hana Misaki, and Yahaba Shigeru. They have been training in secrecy last summer and they deserve to wear the black shirts." The four new counselors got their black shirts that says counselor on the back. The campers applauded them for their hard work and efforts.

"Ooh, Kiyoko is a new counselor. She's in our cabin. This is great." Yachi smiled.

"We can always talk to her about our stuff while she's in the cabin without trying to find one on site." Yui agreed. The new counselors were able to put their shirts on and once again, the campers clapped for them.

"Each counselor will introduce themselves later. Now, we also have a head of-"

"You murder someone?" Hinata cried out.

"Dumbass, you didn't let him finish." One camper snarled. He had black hair and sharp blue eyes.

Takeda cleared his throat to get their attention again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop insulting your fellow campers?" Kageyama looked away and bowed his head in shame.

"And no Hinata. No one was murdered. You're not letting me finish my sentence. We have a head counselor. It was hard to choose who would be the next head counselor for this summer, but after Ukai-san and I spoke, we decided to train them secretly for this position. This person worked hard for this position. They were dedicated and passionate on what they were doing and love their work. They never give up on the campers and always wanted the best for them. They would make sure that each camper was okay and was in good hands. Because of this, we chose them. Please give a warm welcome to your head counselor-"

"Me, Kuroo Tetsurou!" He joked. The campers laughed. Tadeka sighed.

"It's Akaashi!" A guy with white and silver hair hollered. Campers laughed at him. Suga thought he was joking. Oikawa revealed that he wasn't joking, which made it even funnier. One of the new counselors who had black hair and had a neutral look shook his head. Suga was presuming that it was Akaashi

"Bokuto, Akaashi literally became a counselor this summer. He can't be the head counselor." Takeda told him.

Bokuto gave owlish blinks.

"Ohhhhhhh, okay. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Anyway, please give a warm welcome to Sawamura Daichi." Everyone went wild. 

"I was totally rooting for you Daichi-san! Daichi-san! Daichi-san!" Hinata cheered louder and louder until Kageyama whacked him in the back of his head.

"Kageyama!" Takeda scolded.

"Everyone shut up!" Ukai screamed over the microphone. Everyone covered their ears except Takeda. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Please let Takeda-san speak."

"Thank you Ukai-san. Daichi is now your head counselor. And he's here for you. We want to go over a few things before we let the counselors introduce themselves. For starters, Lake Tengoku has been reopened after some chaotic events from last-" The campers were screaming in excitement.

Suga didn't understand why Lake Tengoku was such a big deal.

"It's like heaven when you get in. Cools your body down and it feels nice. That's why the lake is named Tengoku. It's also a life saver if you think about it." Yachi explained.

"Don't make me scream in the microphone again." Ukai warned. People stopped talking quickly.

"The lake has hours. From 9AM to 9PM. No one is allowed in the lake before 9AM or after 9PM. There will be a lifeguard on duty. If there's no lifeguard on duty, no one is allowed in the lake. It's extremely rare that there's no lifeguard. If it's bad weather, then the lake is closed until the next day. When you see the buoys with ropes, that doesn't mean you can dive there. It means that beyond that is off limits. It's there for a reason."

"Yes, maybe some of you remember, maybe you don't. One camper thought the blocked off area meant that you can dive there. They nearly drowned because of how deep it was. It doesn't matter if you're one of the best swimmers. That area is off limits for your own safety. One more thing. Everyone is aware on how there are two lakes here, right?" Ukai spoke. The campers nodded. The new campers were not aware of that info.

"Yeah Lake Kuragari or Kurai or whatever it's called. Yeah, that lake is no longer suitable for swimming. Dangerous currents, too many sudden drop offs."

Bokuto waved his hand around.

"What Bokuto?"

"What do you mean drop offs?"

"You know how there's a gradual slope as you get deeper in the water? In that lake, it could be shallow, but a few steps forward and there's a high possibility that you can drown because of the depth. So, no one is allowed to swim in that lake anymore. We have the Tengoku lake. The other lake can be observed, but if someone is caught swimming in there, there will be serious consequences."

"There are a few rules here. Boys aren't allowed in girls' cabin after 10PM. This also goes for the girls. You aren't allowed in the cabin after 10PM, with the exceptions of the counselors. When you hear the trumpet, it's time to get up. If you're a deep sleeper, someone will definitely wake you up. Breakfast is from 8AM to 9AM. There are days where you can do your own thing and there are other days where everyone does the same activity. I won't spoil what we have here for the new campers. This is your time to explore, to have fun."

Hinata kept waving his hand around.

"Yes Hinata?" Takeda pointed to him.

"Karaoke night!"

"I see you're enthusiastic about karaoke night. It's back, but it's limited to three nights a week. If you don't know what karaoke night is, it's basically picking a song to sing to an audience. I'm not sure how else to explain. Also, all songs must be camp appropriate. Back to the rules. No one is allowed off the camp site for any reason unless we're on a trip. Anyone caught sneaking off grounds will face severe consequences. Bullying is not tolerated here, so no bullying. Bullying is no laughing matter and will be taken seriously if anyone is being bullied. Is there anything I'm missing?"

Ukai thought for a moment before speaking.

"Oh yeah. Trips. We go on local trips. Even though we're not on camp grounds, you're still under our authority, so you must be on your best behavior. There is also a bulletin board by the mess hall that tells you what activities are happening for the day. That is updated daily. Again, everything is open to-" Takeda whispered something in his ear.

"Oh right. Hiking around the perimeter of the camp is no longer an option."

"Nooooo!" Bokuto cried.

"I can't think of anything else to add. Besides, most of the rules are common sense. Now, let the counselors introduce themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengoku means heaven  
> Kuragarai means darkness  
> Kurai means dark
> 
> Ukai doesn't know what the lake is actually called. It would be used interchangeably throughout the story, but it's for the same lake.


	4. Chapter 4

The counselors were sitting behind the two directors. Takeda gave the microphone to the head counselor and he got up.

"Hi everyone. I'm Sawamura Daichi. Please call me Daichi. I'm the head counselor. My first time being head counselor, but I have been counselor for three summers. I'm excited, but a little nervous."

"Aww, Daichi is nervous." Oikawa cooed. Suga nodded in agreement.

"Like Takeda-san said, I'm here for you guys. As a camper, and as a friend. If you need me, you can pretty much find me anywhere on the site. I'm available almost always, so don't hesitate to come talk to me." Suga felt this calming aura when he was speaking. He sat back down and gave the microphone to Kiyoko.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kiyoko Shimizu and I'm a new counselor. I'm excited to be working together with all of the counselors here. I'm available to talk if you want a listening ear." She gave the microphone to the guy who had green eyes and spiky hair.

"Hey everyone. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. This is my second summer being a counselor. I enjoy having fun with the campers and working with my fellow counselors. I'm usually a lifeguard at Lake Tengoku between 9AM and 3PM Monday through Wednesday, so if you need me, you can talk to me. Unless I'm on lifeguard duty, then please don't bother until my shift is over." He gave the microphone to the guy who shook his head at Bokuto.

"Hi there. I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'm a new counselor and I'm excited to be working with everyone. I'm also a lifeguard and I'm usually there between 3PM and 9PM Monday through Wednesday as we. I'm pretty quiet, but you campers can speak with me. I'm available unless I'm on lifeguard duty."

He gave the microphone to the only other female and sat down.

"Hey campers. I'm Hana Misaki and I'm a new counselor. Not much to say about me, but I'm always around the camp site, so if you need me and you see me, just tap me and I'll help you. I'm excited for this opportunity, you know, to work with everyone here and have a good time." She gave the microphone to a guy who had to be the tallest out of everyone here. He stood up and Suga was right about him being really tall.

"Hello campers. I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi. This is my third summer being a counselor and I enjoy what I do. This will be the perfect opportunity to get closer with the campers. I am usually by Lake Kurai and if you need me, I am here to help. I'm usually a lifeguard from 9AM to 3PM Thursday through Saturday." He gave the microphone to a guy who had his hair done nicely. He gave a small smile.

"Um, hi campers. I'm Yahaba Shiregu and I'm a new counselor. I'm usually a lifeguard from 3PM to 9PM Thursday through Saturday. I would love to get to know all of you better and world with the counselors. You can come to me anytime except lifeguard duty." Yahaba gave the microphone to Kuroo. Apparently, Kuroo was also a counselor.

"Hey peeps. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. This is my second summer being a counselor. I'm a goofy guy, but I take things seriously when I need to, so if anything is bothering you, then come to your old man, Kuroo." He grinned. After going through the counselors, they finished. Takeda had the microphone.

"The people who mentioned that they were lifeguards, they aren't always a lifeguard, but you usually see them. Everyone gets the chance to be the lifeguard at the lake."

"How do you be a lifeguard?" Hinata asked.

"For starters, you need to know CPR. If you don't, then you can't be a lifeguard. It doesn't matter if you're an Olympic champion of swimming. It's required to know CPR. We are always looking for people to be lifeguards. You don't have to be a counselor to be one. There will be more information on that later."

Takeda gave a smile at Hinata. Ukai had the microphone and stood up.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Daichi is head counselor, which makes him on the administration level unlike all of the other counselors. He has all administrative permissions, except sending someone home. That's either my job or Takeda's. You will all treat him like he's the director here too."

"What if you want to bring an activity back?" Bokuto questioned loudly.

"It's a good point you bring up Bokuto. If you want to bring back an activity, talk to Daichi. Don't be running to me or Takeda because we'll certainly ignore you. I don't know about Takeda, but I will really pretend you don't exist." Some campers snickered at the statement.

"If he wants to organize something, he can if he chooses to, with our approval of course. If you guys have any ideas, then talk to him. I cannot stress this enough. He can or cannot make your dreams come true if you want to word it that way."

It seemed like the introductions was done, but Ukai stopped everyone from leaving.

"Two more thing, the counselors will be stopping by to speak with everyone and there will also be a tug of war at 1PM today by the recreation area." The campers left the mess hall. The girls were in the cabin again.

"I'm proud of Daichi. He worked so hard to be the head counselor." Yachi plays with her thumbs around.

"Who else was he competing with?" Yui questioned.

"Probably Ushijima. You know how he is. Competitive with a good reason." Yachi spoke her thoughts. Yui gave a vocal agreement.

"I wouldn't want Ushiwaka to be the head counselor. He's a strange guy." Oikawa was picking her fingernails out of boredom. 

"You think everyone is strange Oikawa-san." Yachi mumbled softly.

"Yacchan! He really is strange! Just look at him!" Oikawa cried out. Someone knocks on the door. The girls looked up to see Hana Misaki at the door with a smile.

"Hi girls. Mind if I come in?" They let her in and looked everyone.

"I see that we have a new camper with us. What's your name?" 

"Suga. Congrats on your position."

"Thank you Suga. I'm one of the quiet ones. I know Kiyoko is in your cabin but sometimes, she isn't available. You can always come to me if you want to talk if you don't feel comfortable with talking to-"

Terushima came in the cabin, screaming.

"Misaki! Misaki!" He was yelling. Her head whipped towards the door at a hasty pace.

"Terushima, what?! Can't you see I'm busy with a group? You have no patience, don't you." She scoffed.

"Misaki, the toilet is clogged! Help us."

"Again? Ths first day didn't even finish. Who did it? Was it you?"

"I swear, it wasn't me this time. Please unclog the toilet for us." Terushima was on his knees, begging.

"All right, all right. I'm coming." She sounded annoyed. Terushima clapped his hands gleefully and jumped out the door. She looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry girls. Terushima wants the toilet unclogged. We can speak a little later."

"Ah no worries Misaki." Yachi spoke for the others. Terushima continues to scream. She groaned and walked out of the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later, Kiyoko dropped by with three envelopes in her right hand.

"Wow, three confession letters?" Yachi pointed to the envelopes. Kiyoko shook her head as she gave one envelope that was addressed to Oikawa.

"Two are for me. One is for Oikawa. I don't know who it's from." Oikawa opened the letter and reads it. She laughed aloud and crumbled the letter. She tossed it in the garbage can. Kiyoko read hers. She ripped it into pieces and dropped them in the garbage. She did the same with the other letter.

"I don't think these guys know what ' _I love you_ ' is. They aren't even competent of love."

"Oikawa-san, who was the confession from?"

"Ugh, Ushiwaka-chan. He seriously can't leave me alone."

"I thought relationships with a counselor and a camper are forbidden." Alisa mused.

"They are sweetie. He's just expressing his feelings and how much he really likes the way I look. Confession letters aren't forbidden, so technically he found a loophole."

"I'm surprised it's not from Terushima. Especially how you guys flirt endlessly." Yui joins in the conversation.

"Teru-chan wants Kiyoko. He flirts with me. I flirt with him. No real feelings. Also, Teru-chan is something else. He's intelligent when it comes to his academics. But outside of that, he acts like a four year old and doesn't have much common sense."

Yui mumbled a yes. 

"Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm Alisa Haiba. I believe you're Suga?" The platinum blonde hair female spoke to Suga. She honestly forgot about Alisa, but then again, she didn't say a single word to her yet.

"Hi Alisa. This is your first time in camp?"

"Nope. I've been here before. Hey Kiyoko? As a counselor, aren't relationships with campers strictly forbidden?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah. They're forbidden. Do the campers know? Yeah. Do they follow the rules? Of course not."

"Wait, why are they forbidden?" Suga frowned. Shouldn't everyone be free to be in a relationship?

"Based on previous experience, a camper who is in relationship with a counselor ends up being protected. If you know what I mean. The counselor ends up being lenient on the camper and their cabin mates. We all seen it happen in the past. It has been enforced last summer. Relationships between campers are allowed. Relationships between counselors are also allowed." Kiyoko had to visit other cabins. The girls whined, but Kiyoko promised to talk with them later. Once Kiyoko departed, there was a knock on the door. It was Daichi. He had a gentle smile.

Oikawa squealed and jumped him. He stumbled a little, but he holds her up.

"Dai-chan. What goes on big boy?"

"Hey Tooru. Hi everyone." He waved.

"Hey Daichi." Everyone greeted. Suga gave a small wave. Oikawa was somehow on his back. The girls invited him.

"Congratulations on being head counselor Daichi-san. You'll do great." Alisa congratulated him. He rubbed his neck nervously. The girls congratulated him together. 

"Aww, thank you everyone. How is everyone doing?" He looked around.

"Great, now that you're head counselor. If it was Ushiwaka-chan, he would probably make us eat liver soup and remove the art program." Oikawa spoke coyly.

"Um, Tooru. That's not how being a head counselor works. You don't tell everyone what to eat or what to remove. You can't remove things without a valid reason. That's Ukai and Takeda-san's job to deal with the food. And Ushijima is not a fun killer."

"He's weird and strange. He's also creepy. I bet he wants to ruin our summer."

"He's perfectly normal. He doesn't do anything wrong or try to ruin any fun. You're just seeing only him being monotone and boring. You don't see him have fun with the other campers. I see we have a new camper here. What's your name?"

"Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga. Except Oikawa. She calls me Kou-chan." Daichi stared at Oikawa.

"Tooru, you already call someone else Kou-chan." He reminds her.

"So? What's wrong Dai-chan?"

"Bokuto is also Kou-chan. What are you going to do if they're together and you call Kou-chan and they both come to you?"

Oikawa's slender fingers tapped against her cheek in thought.

"Damnit." She gritted.

"Daichi, how is it being head counselor and everything?" Yui asked coyly.

"Um, it hasn't been a full day yet Yui. Not much has happened yet."

"Wait, you know why they removed the hiking option?" Alisa questioned out of the blue.

"I have no idea. Bokuto wanted to know as well. I couldn't answer him."

"Bit you're the head counselor Dai-chan! You're supposed to know everything!" Oikawa pouted. 

"I don't have to know everything necessarily but I don't know why it has been removed. It's between Ukai and Takeda."

"I bet Bokuto was begging to have it back."

"Are you kidding me? When I stepped into his cabin, the first thing he did was get on his knees and begged to have it back."

"Well, you _are_ head counselor. You can do anything. You're pretty much the third director here Dai-chan." Oikawa rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Tooru, I can't do whatever I please."

"Can you at least bring the hiking option back? Or try to? My younger brother loves those kind of activities. It helps him to appreciate nature more. Even though you're seeing the same thing every time." Alisa spoke.

"Didn't know you had a brother." Suga stated.

"I can't promise anything. I know people have been complaining and it's only the first day. I can talk to them, see what's up and get their final decision."

Yachi waved her hand in the air.

"Yachi, you aren't in a classroom." Daichi gave her a soff smile. 

"Sorry Daichi-san. Force of habit. Don't you have other cabins to visit? Wait, I didn't mean it like that! It's not like I don't want you here! I'm sorry!" Yachi started freaking out. He puts a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Yachi, it's fine. I know you didn't mean it that way. Truthfully, I only visit cabins that have new campers. Takeda told me to do that so they can get comfortable with me. I visited all of the cabins with new campers and this is the last one. Everyone else has been here before. If you have any questions, feel free-"

"Daichi-san, what's the difference between being a regular counselor and the head counselor?" Yachi blurted. She gasped and covered her mouth after realizing that she interrupted Daichi. She mumbled her apology. 

"Like Ukai said earlier, I have all admin permissions. I can't send anyone home though. I can organize events if I want to, but it has to be approved first. I also have the power to bring back activities as long as the two approve."

"Can you override their decision?"

"It's very rare for that to happen. Anyone remember the head counselor about five summers ago? He was the one who kept Lake Tengoku open. If it weren't for his persistence, we wouldn't have anywhere to swim today."

"Oh yeah. I'm surprised they said yes to keeping it open." Oikawa stated.

"He showed them that there wasn't any valid reason to close the lake permanently and he was doing it for everyone's benefit." Oikawa nodded at that. He looked at his watch.

"Oh, I should get going to get the tug of war ready. Remember, it's at 1 you guys." He waved and leaves. The girls sighed in boredom. Daichi was gone, so they were bored now. 

"So, the tug of war. What's the point of it?"

"We usually do it on the first day of camp. Just to get everyone together I guess." Yui shrugged. Oikawa was at her mirror, fixing her ponytail. They all looked at her.

"What? My ponytail needs to be perfect. C'mon. The tug of war. Let's goooo."

"But it's not 1 yet Oikawa." Suga pointed to the grand clock outside.

"I don't care. Let's goooo." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long and I'm sorry. There is a little backstory with Daichi and his rough times.

They were at the recreational area, where all of the grand events happened, according to Alisa. There were some campers talking and laughing. Others were running around. Kiyoko was measuring the bandana and wrapped it around the middle. Daichi was speaking with Takeda. Takeda was nodding to whatever he was saying. Misaki was placing the cones in the appropriate area. Daichi saw the girls and called to them. They were all smiling innocently, except Oikawa. She had a different kind of smile that wasn't innocent.

"Oh, you guys are earlier. It's not for another 30 minutes."

"Oikawa dragged us here." Suga answered.

"Tooru is just eager to be seeing the behind the scenes work. Aren't you?" He smirked. She smirked back and nodded.

"Of course Dai-chan. Love to see what you guys do. If we come early, we can see all of the action up close. Aren't I right?" Someone was coming towards the group. It was the spiky hair counselor. Was it Iwaizumi? 

"Trashykawa." Someone called out. Oikawa turned around and grinned.

"Iwa-chan. How do you do?" She jumped him. He grunted and dropped the first aid kit.

"Does she jump everyone she sees?" Suga asked with a slight laugh. 

"No. Just these two." Alisa answered with a giggle.

"Well, every time she jumps them, she knows that they'll catch her without any problems. I'm not sure. It's my guess." Yachi stated.

"Iwa-chan" puts her down and picked up the first aid kit. 

"Daichi, who would be handling all of the minor injuries during the activity?"

"Would you like to do Iwaizumi? You don't have to if you don't want to." 

"I guess I could. I'm completely fine. Trashykawa, I expect you to be on your best behavior." He pointed to her. 

"I'm on my best behavior. Don't worry about me. Right girls?" Suga didn't answer. Yui looked away. Yachi was staring down at the ground, finding it more interesting. Alisa whistled and looked away. Oikawa pouted and crossed her arms. Daichi looked at her and gave a soft smile at the look.

"I don't know you well enough to-" Suga began but was interrupted.

"Alisaaaaaaaaa!" Someone screamed. Alisa's head turned at the direction of the voice. The guy was tall and lanky. He had gray hair and had a great, big smile on his face. 

"Big sister. Oooh, tug of war! I'm bored."

"Lev, it start in 20 minutes. You can't wait for that long?" She laughed.

"Nooooo. I'm bored. All of my cabin mates are having a pillow fight and I was eliminated and I didn't want to watch anymore. So I told them I was leaving and they said don't forget about the tug of war and here I am."

"How the hell do you get eliminated in a pillow fight if there isn't any elimination rules to begin with?" Iwaizumi squinted at Lev. All he did was shrug. 

"I'm bored. I want to do something to kill time, but it's too late to do that."

Daichi had his arm around Lev. Lev had a confused smile.

"Since you're bored. How about you lend a hand to some of the counselors. They would appreciate your help." Lev brightened at that and looked at Iwaizumi. He opened the first aid kit and groaned.

"I forgot the gloves. Lev, you mind grabbing a box of gloves from the infirmary?"

"Yes Iwaizumi. I will get the gloves."

"Oh, I also forgot the rubbing alcohol." Lev nodded quickly and skipped off. Suga looked at Alisa.

"Your brother is something."

"Yeah, but I love him for being unique." Misaki finished putting the cones. She walked up to the girls and sighed happily.

"Sorry for leaving you guys sooner than anticipated. Someone flushed down a wad of paper and I had to unclog it."

"No worries Misaki." Yui assured her. As it was almost 1, people were arriving at the area. Kuroo was pushing someone towards the front. He had blond hair with black roots. He and Kuroo were talking. He was about to run off, but Kuroo grabbed him before he was able to completely escape. Kuroo had a grin on his face.

"Put me down Kuroo." He demanded.

"You are so funny Pudding Head. At least participate in the tug of war and then you can go back to what you were doing." 

"Fine." Kuroo spun around on his heels and turned to Suga. "Pudding Head" had a neutral look. She couldn't tell if he was bored, or feeling any other emotions. 

"New camper I see." He pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm Suga. What's your name?"

"Kenma. What-"

"Iwaizumi! I'm back!" Lev called.

Kenma flinched from hearing his voice. He had a box of gloves and the rubbing alcohol. He was panting a little and looked at Kenma.

"Oh Kenma. Didn't know you were eliminated from the pillow fight."

"That's because I didn't care enough to even try. I can't believe you were eliminated within 30 seconds. And you're too loud. It's morning."

"Um, Kenma. It's almost one in the afternoon." Suga corrected him. All he did was blink and shrug. More campers arrived at the sight. Then it was 1PM. Rules were simple. Two cabins go against each other and whoever pulled the bandana towards their side wins. The winners stayed on the field until they lose. The first round was pretty quick. Then it was Lev, Kenma, and their cabin to go against the winners from the last round. People were cheering for both sides. It was a close round.

One moment, it would be on Lev and Kenma's side. The next moments it would be on the other side. Somehow, Lev lost footing and fell, sitting down. Since no one noticed him on the ground yet, he was dragged roughly and he ends up scraping the back of his thighs. Kiyoko had the whistle and she blows it, calling a timeout. Kenma looked at Lev. Kuroo and Alisa rushed over.

"What happened Lev?" They both asked.

"I lost footing and while we were pulling, I was dragged and my thighs were scraped. Both were scraped." They both helped him to get up. Iwaizumi was sitting nearby with the first aid kit. 

"Scraped thighs." Kuroo pointed to the bleeding area when Lev was told to turn around. Iwaizumi nodded and told him to stand still. He pours the alcohol on a cloth and rubbed it on the open wound. Lev hissed from the pain.

"Why do you even pass the rubbing alcohol? And why does it burn so much?" Lev cried out in slight agony.

"It's to disinfect the wound. It burns because you have an open wound. Stand still if you want me to finish with you." After Iwaizumi placed two bandages on the scrapes, Lev was all good to go. Except he wasn't allowed to swim for a week. Since his cabin was one person down, it wouldn't be fair for them.

"Since you guys lost a teammate, you can choose anyone to replace Lev." Misaki told them. The group huddled. Kenma was forced into the huddle. Once theh made their decision, they were grinning.

"We choose Iwaizumi." The guy with a blond mohawk stated.

"You fucking idiot, he's on first aid station." A guy with strawberry blonde hair hissed.

"Why didn't anyone say anything."

"We did." The staweberry blond camper and Kenma muttered.

"Oh. We choose Daichi then." The blond mohawk camper pointed to Daichi. He looked a little surprised from the answer. In all honesty, he wasn't expected to be chosen. All he would do was just observe and call out the next cabin. After hearing the answers, camper went into a riot.

"That's not fair! If Daichi joins, they would be unbeatable!" Someone complained.

"Can't we choose anyone that is _not_ a counselor?" The strawberry blond scoffed at the blond mohawk camper.

"Or we can forfeit." Kenma suggested. 

"No way Kenma. How about this. Daichi can help us and after, he can leave." Kiyoko pushed Daichi on the field.

"Here's the deal. You play for one round. Just to make everything fair." 

"Okay." He shrugged and both cabins continued. Lev and Kenma's cabin won. Daichi puts the rope down and stepped off. They found another camper to play. They end up losing. Oikawa was excited when their cabin was finally called up. They were going against Terushima and his cabin. Kiyoko stepped down from her spot and went to go support them all. Their cabin won. Terushima couldn't say a word. One of his cabin mates bumped into him and whispered in his ear.

Terushima sighed at whatever the cabin mate stated and walked off the field. Cabin 18 was going against Hinata, Kageyama, the short guy with a blond lock, the baldy, a guy who looked like he was a delinquent with his beard, long hair, and his height, and a guy who had freckles and with an adorable cow lick hairstyle. The girls lost. The war finished. The winners of the last round were cheering.

"Daichi-san! Does this mean that we won?" One camper asked.

"Yeah. Your cabin won the last round."

"Do we get a prize?"

"Um, no. The point of this activity is to bond with other campers, not to win. Well, you should win, but...ugh you know what I mean."

"Aww." 

"There are other events, where you _can_ win prizes and privileges. Does that sound good?" They nodded and skipped off. Daichi turned to see Oikawa speaking with Suga. Takeda was telling the campers that the cafeteria was open for lunch. The campers were heading towards the mess hall and sat at any table. Some were getting food. Others were staying behind, watching the table. Oikawa and Daichi were standing in line together. She ran her finger on his arm teasingly and giggled. Daichi sighed, but it wasn't exasperated or anything along those lines.

Some counselors ate together with other counselors, and some sat with campers. Others had duties to tend to. When Suga finished eating, she heads off on her own. The other girls did their own thing. She passed by Lake Tengoku. Some campers were already in. The lifeguard was Yahaba. She continued to move on and walk towards the hill. The hill consisted of a big tree. She sat under and just laid there. She turned towards the right to find Iwaizumi laying against the tree. She yelped.

He looked at her and didn't say a word. She looked at her fingers and looked up. He was staring at her. She felt flustered from his intense stare. Suga played with her fingers and was deciding on whether to move closer or stay where she was. Iwaizumi didn't seem like the type to push her down the hill. Wait, why would he do that? He's not allowed to do that.

"What wonderful weather we're having." Suga blurted with a shaky laugh. Iwaizumi didn't respond to that, which made her nervous. She scoots a little closer. He doesn't move. What kind of counselor doesn't speak to the campers? This annoyed her to some extent.

"Does it rain here sometimes?" She was hoping to get some kind of answer.

"Sometimes." He responded. Why is Oikawa friends with someone who seems aloof?

"What brings you to the hill?"

"Sometimes I come here for some alone time. Even if you love working with campers, you sometimes want a break from them. There are some moments where the younger ones get stuck in this tree, so I would have to get them off. Before you came here, Hinata's younger sister got stuck here and one of her friends had to come get me." 

"Oh no. Is she okay?" Iwaizumi scoffed.

"Of course she is. It's not like she jumped off from the tree and got hurt. After getting her down, I just stayed here, getting some alone time. Until you showed up."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know." 

"Don't apologize. You know what, come with me." He got up from the ground. She frowned and stood up as well.

"Where are we going?" 

"There's a spot that people really don't know about." 

"Is it still in-"

"The boundaries? Yeah. I wouldn't be bringing you if it was out of boundaries. Come."

He starts to walk. Suga jogged a little. They were going down the hill. Instead of going straight back to the main area, Iwaizumi made a left. While going down the path, there were some campers who were doing a scavenger hunt. Akaashi was supervising the activity. They continued to walk further away from the sight. He kept reassuring her that they were still on camp grounds. Iwaizumi stopped walking finally and Suga bumped into him. He didn't say anything about that.

"Wow. This is so beautiful." She whispered. He nodded in agreement. There was a little waterfall and a little lake. Trees were surrounding the quaint area. 

"Iwaizumi." He looked at her.

"Does anyone know about this?" 

"Daichi. Oikawa. Kageyama. Yachi. Maybe Alisa. Oh, and Ushijima."

"Don't Ukai and Takeda know about this?"

"Takeda has some idea about this. He just doesn't pay too much attention to it, knowing that the majority of the campers will not know about this. Ukai, I'm not even sure."

"I wonder why it wasn't blocked off."

"Like I said. Takeda knows that people won't know about this, so he's not too concerned." She then reached over to put her left hand in the little lake. Iwaizumi looked at the watch.

"I should be going back. I am a counselor after all. You know how to get back?" She shook her head and he leads her back to the main area. Iwaizumi disappeared quickly. She went back to the cabin. She saw Oikawa and Daichi talking. His hand caressed her cheek lovingly and she smiled at the contact. Suga didn't think of it too much.

"Kou-chan!" She chirped. 

"Hey Oikawa and Daichi."

"Where have you been? I wanted to do archery but I didn't see you around."

"Oh, I was with Iwaizumi." 

"Iwa-chan? What were you doing with him if he doesn't know you?"

"I was at the big hill and he was already there. He had to get a camper down from the tree." Someone knocked on the cabin door.

"It's open!" Suga called. The knocker was Takeda. Daichi looked at him in surprise.

"There you are Daichi. Alisa mentioned that you were speaking with Oikawa in her cabin."

"Yeah. She wanted to tell me a few things." He answered. He nods in understanding.

"Anyway, Ukai and I want to speak with you." He perked up and stood up.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Byeeeee Dai-chan." Oikawa waved. 

"Bye Daichi." He followed Takeda out of the cabin.

* * *

Ukai, Takeda, and Daichi were in the directors' personal office. Daichi sat in front of the desk. Ukai had his hands clasped in front of him. Takeda sat next to Ukai.

"Takeda-san. Ukai-san. What's going on?"

"Well, it hasn't been a full day yet and people are complaining about the hike around the perimeters being removed." Ukai pointed out.

"Yeah. Why was it removed in the first place? There wasn't any trouble the previous summer." Daichi frowned a little.

"According to the last head counselor, there was. He mentioned how it was perilous for the younger campers to be hiking around the perimeters. Since they were small, they could get lost easily. After doing some research in regards to that, we had to remove that option." Takeda sighed.

"We nearly lost two children last summer when they wandered off. We can't afford to have that happen again. We don't need the parents to sue the camp." Daichi clearly remembered the last head counselor. Daishou. Now, Daichi doesn't hate anyone because he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he would try to find the best in individuals. Until he met Daishou. Even though Daishou became counselor before Daichi, he couldn't find it anywhere in his heart to even try to give him respect.

Everything Daishou did just made Daichi dislike him more and more until it turned into hatred (Oikawa says that he hated him from the beginning, not dislike him at first). It was almost as if he was manipulative. Daichi unintentionally learns that Daishou doesn't like younger children. The summer before Daishou became head counselor, people were talking about who would be head counselor. People thought it would be Daichi. They were wrong. Daishou was chosen to train in secrecy. 

The following summer, it was announced that he was the next counselor. Daichi had a fake smile, but he was fuming. He didn't expect himself to be head counselor. It should have been someone else. Kuroo wished it was him, or himself, but in order to be a candidate to become a head counselor, you need at least two summers of experience, and he was only recruited that very summer. Daichi and Daishou hardly got along because of conflicting views.

Daishou made it a living hell for the younger children and Daichi saw it himself. As the head counselor, they had all administrative permissions, except sending someone home. That included removing a counselor from position. Daichi ended up being wrongfully removed from position not even two weeks after summer camp started.

"We have some sad news campers. Unfortunate, Daichi is no longer a counselor." Daishou announced with fake sadness. The campers were confused.

"You're joking, right?" Alisa asked.

"No Alisa. No joke. Daichi is no longer a counselor. He's a regular camper now." Daichi was silent after the announcement. Afterwards, he was the first to depart. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were concerned.

"Hajime, what did Daichi do? He doesn't do anything wrong!" All Iwaizumi did was shrug. Even he didn't have a clue what happened. Ukai and Takeda were not available because there was a crisis with the camp, so the temporary directors were the owners, who didn't know anything at all. They knew that Daichi was thrown under the bus by Daishou.

They eventually found Daichi in the cabin. He was silent. His silence was scary. It felt like he would burst, do something crazy at any moment. Oikawa stepped in quietly. The floorboard creaked, prompting Daichi to turn. He gave an intense stare at her. She gulped and stepped back. She never seen him like this before. 

"Dai-chan? Do you want to-"

"No." He cuts her off. She blinked.

"Daichi, please. I'm very worried."

"There's nothing to worry about. I rather not talk right now." 

"Daichi, please. We have to talk. This is unfair. You never do anything wrong." Iwaizumi begged.

"Hajime and Tooru, get out." He glared at them. He never called them by their first names. Maybe Oikawa, but the tone meant that it was serious. 

"We can't leave you like this. We refuse to go." Oikawa stood her ground.

"Tooru, just please. Get out." He gritted.

"Sawamura Daichi! We're only trying to help you and you refuse! What the hell! Just let us help you, damnit!" She screamed. Iwaizumi didn't say anything and watched the two argue loudly. It turned into a screaming match. Iwaizumi was afraid of what would happen next.

"Fuck! Just fuck!" Daichi was truly irate. Oikawa flinched from the voice.

"What you _can_ do is fuck off Tooru. Just get the fuck away from me!" He snarled. She was breathing heavily. Her eyes became glossy with tears. She gave a shaky laugh.

"Fine Daichi. I'll fuck off." Her voice cracked and she ran off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Every time Daichi thinks about it, it hurts and angers him simultaneously. Now he thinks about it, he shouldn't have taken it to heart. Iwaizumi slapped some common sense into him. Both figuratively and literally. 

"Look Daichi. Hurting Oikawa like that because you were angry wasn't acceptable. We may, well I may be mean with her, but you crossed the fucking line man. She wanted to help you and you refusing it was just too much. I was lowkey scared that you would slap her or some shit." 

"What the fuck Iwaizumi?! I may have hurt Tooru, but I would never, _ever_ slap or hurt her physically. There's no way!"

"Daichi. I suggest that you stay here to cool off. Then after that, you can talk to her. I have to find her. Please Daichi. I hate seeing her like this." He mumbled the last sentence quietly. Iwaizumi departed and left Daichi alone. 

* * *

Someone was shaking him. Daichi blinked curiously and looked to see Takeda tapping him gently. Takeda had a worried look.

"Daichi, are you okay?"

"Yes Takeda-san. Why, what's wrong?"

"You look like you were thinking deep about something. Something on your mind?"

"It's fine." He looked away.

"Everyone needs a listening ear every now and then Daichi. Even counselors. Even you as the head counselor. You may be a busy guy, but it's okay to speak out your mind here. We're not judgemental."

"It's okay Takeda-san. The thought passed out of nowhere. You don't need to worry."

"All right then. Anyway, where were we?"

"The hike around the perimeters. How it's no longer an option for the campers." Ukai answered. Takeda nodded. 

"I don't see how it could be dangerous."

"Like he said, we nearly lost two children that time. We don't want the same thing happening." Takeda stated.

"The last head counselor didn't even bother having the safety precautions. He didn't try to think of other ways to make it safe for them. He was just...horrible."

"We both knew that. What are your suggestions Daichi?" Ukai laid back against the chair. 

"For starters, there were no boundaries. If you don't want the younger ones to potentially get lost, I suggest you find ways to mark down the path. I think they should also wear something reflective. Just in case they actually wander off, which reminds me. Instead of having only one counselor, there should be at least two, depending on the size of the group. One in the front, one in the back. I don't know what idiot thought of _not_ bringing the first aid because I seriously find everything wrong with that kind of thinking...." Takeda was writing everything down.

"Well Daichi. I'm liking this so far. We shouldn't have listened to Daishou. This would really make all of the campers happy that it came back. Tell you what, give us about a week to get everything together. When it's complete, we'll let you know before making the official announcement." Takeda gave a bright smile. 

"Wait, what Takeda? You didn't ask for my opinion!" Ukai spoke up.

"I know you agree with Daichi. That's why I didn't say anything to you. Oh, don't tell anyone yet Daichi." He nodded and thanked them both before heading out. He saw Oikawa and Suga up on a tree, speaking. 

* * *

Suga had an apple in her hand while Oikawa was telling a story how on Daichi's first summer here, he almost started a riot because "there wasn't enough food" during an unexpected food shortage according to him. Suga laughed. It turns out that he is one of the biggest eaters here. 

"Well Kou-chan. I'm going down. Come with?"

"Sure Oikawa." She went down the tree first before Oikawa did. She saw Daichi by the tree. She grinned.

"Dai-chan! What took so long?"

"We were talking about things." They gave each other a look, like they were communicating just by looks. Suga wanted to be part if it, but it hasn't been a day yet. During dinner time, the campers were excitedly chatting about a bunch of things. Terushima sat at the table. Alisa was walking with a tray and sighed.

"Again? The playboy?" She sighed as if she was used to this. He pretended to be hurt.

"Alisa! I am no playboy." He had his hand over his chest in a dramatic way.

"Teru-chan!" 

"Hi babydoll." His voice became husky. Oikawa giggled. 

"Playboy right there." Alisa mumbled with a spoonful of carrots in her mouth. She smirked. Suga was looking for Iwaizumi in the cafeteria. She saw the tall counselor. Ushijima she believed was his name.

"Um, excuse me?" She tapped him when he passed by. He stopped to look at her.

"How can I help you?" He asked. 

"Ushijima is your name, right?"

"Correct. Do you need anything?"

"Have you seen Iwaizumi?" 

"I think he was by Lake Kurai."

"Oh, I'll catch up there. Thank you Ushijima." She jumped out of her seat. He mumbled a "you're welcome" and continued to pass by each table. Oikawa reached for her hand.

"Kou-chan, you didn't finish your food."

"Mm, later. I do want to speak with Iwaizumi."

"What? You want to speak with Iwa-chan?"

"What's wrong with that? Is that a crime?"

"Pfft, no. It's just that-" Someone's hand went on her shoulders and she stopped speaking.

"Tooru." Daichi sat next to her.

"Dai-chan, hiiiii! Anyway, Kou-chan. You do you. Hopefully he's over there."

"What about me?" Alisa waved her hands over.

"And me?" Terushima hollered.

"Chill out you two. I'm still here. We also have a wonderful company. Isn't that right Daichi?" She grinned.

* * *

Suga eventually found Iwaizumi by the other lake. He was speaking with Hinata and Kageyama. What they were doing over there could be anyone's guess. She got closer to listen to the conversation.

"So who do you think can swim the fastest?" Hinata asked with an upbeat tone.

"Ah, Hinata, I can't answer that. And please do not swim here. It's dangerous."

"What? Lake Kuragarai? It's not dangerous."

"According to Ukai and Takeda, it is. If you swim in there, I have no other choice but to report you to Daichi." 

"What would Daichi do?" Suga asked out of nowhere. The three jumped in surprise.

"Oh, it's you." He stated. He sounded a little relieved.

"Daichi-san could suspend us if he had to. He is an administrator, as Yamayama-kun calls it." Hinata chirped.

"Dumbass." Kageyama mumbled, but it wasn't full of malice. It sounded like he was embarrassed.

"Do you even know my name Iwaizumi?"

"No. You never said."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty. It's Suga."

"I heard Shittykawa call you Kou-chan before."

"Oh. She calls me that."

"I hope that idiot realizes that there's two Kou-chans now."

"Daichi made her aware of that. I'm not sure if she took that to heart."

"Anyway, you two. Get moving. If someone seriously catches you in there, you'll be in a lot of trouble. And Hinata. You said he's intimidating when he's mad."

"It's true! I saw him mad and he was scary!"

"He wasn't mad at you, was he?" Suga asked.

"Yes. He was mad at me. I did something. I forgot and he was mad and I was scared."

"Dumbass, that was because you provoked him!" Kageyama's reminded him.

"Ohhhhhh yeah! Don't ever provoke him." Hinata warned her. Suga made a mental note of that.

Hinata and Kageyama decided to run off. More like Hinata running off and Kageyama had to catch up to him. Suga and Iwaizumi were left alone. It was quiet.

"Why did you come out here for?" Iwaizumi looked at her.

"I'm not sure. I thought to look for you."

"Because you want to talk to Daichi? Yeah, I believe he was in the cafeteria."

"No, no. You got it all wrong. There's something about you. I just want to speak with you." Iwaizumi had a bag of nuts in his pocket and started eating them. He offered but she politely declined.

"Whatever. I'm not that interesting if that's what-" A young girl ran up to him. She had ginger hair like Hinata and was pulling on his shirt. He glanced down at her.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Iwa-kun! Shouyou is stuck in the hole!" 

"Oh geez. Which hole?"

"Come, I show you!"

"Okay, I'll be there." Iwaizumi grumbled to himself.

"Damnit Hinata, not again."

"Wait, what happened?"

"Can't explain. Maybe later." Natsu took his hand and dragged him away. Suga sighed. She was alone again. She turned around to see Daichi and Oikawa walking closely. They were talking and laughing.

"I thought you were with Iwa-chan." Oikawa stated with confusion.

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Someone name Shouyou got stuck in a hole of some sort." Daichi had his hand on his face and shook his head.

"Chibi-chan is stuck? I thought he was small to get out. Oh remember when Lev got stuck? Emergency services had to be called because he was stuck in so bad." She chuckled to herself.

"Tooru, this is no laughing matter. This is the fourth incident. Let's go see where he's at."

They eventually found Hinata. How? There was a small crowd forming around him.

"Iwaizumi! It tickles so much!" He screamed.

"Keep it down, will you? You want Daichi to see you-" He turned to see Daichi with a raised eyebrow.

"Hajime, what happened? Or Natsu?"

"Shouyou got stuck! I think Tiredyama-kun dared him." She stated.

"Tiredyama-kun? You mean Kageyama?"

"Ohh, that's his name? He's so grouchy." She pouted.

"Hinata, once you're out, come see me. Tell Kageyama the same thing too Hajime when you see him." Daichi sighed and walked off. Oikawa and Suga helped Iwaizumi to pull him out. Kageyama jumped from behind the tree and laughed.

"Oh, Kageyama. Daichi wants to speak with you. You know where he's located." His eyes widened and was about to run off when Iwaizumi grabbed his shoulder.

"Go to Daichi. Now. You too Hinata." They shivered and slowly left the area. The small crowd that formed didn't make a sound.

* * *

It was evening time. Oikawa told Suga that they had campfires and usually make s'mores and tell stories. She was excited for that. Kiyoko finally came by after a long day. 

"Hey, did you guys hear that Hinata got stuck in the hole?" Yui whispered. Alisa leaned towards her and whispered back.

"You know, that wasn't surprising honestly. It was bound to happen." Kiyoko toasted her marshmallows and starts to build the s'mores for herself.

"According to Daichi, Hinata was the fourth person to get stuck." Oikawa munched on hers. Someone decided to sit by. It was Kuroo. He had Kenma with him.

"Ladies. Mind if we join?"

"Join if you like." Kiyoko answered with a flat tone. Kuroo grinned and sat next to Alisa. Kenma was next to him.

"How did Hinata get stuck anyway?" Suga asked.

"Natsu said that Kageyama dared him. Why he thought that was the best thing to do is anyone's guess. I heard they both aren't allowed to swim for the next two days." Kiyoko spoke. 

"So? That won't be a bad thing necessarily. Just find something else to do other tha swimming." Kuroo shrugged and bit into his s'mores.

"The next two days are supposed to be bad temperature wise, so they'll be suffering." Kiyoko replied.

"Sucks to be them. I can't wait to go swimming tomorrow. Just didn't go because my hair was nice today." Oikawa patted the top of her head. Suga playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oikawa, your hair was in a ponytail. What's so special about that?"

"For your information Kou-chan, it's in a perfect condition. Right amount of gel, I brushed it for-"

"Can we tell stories?" Yachi interrupted with a soft voice.

"Yacchan!" Oikawa pouted.

"Sorry, but I want to hear some." She twirled her fingers around nervously.

"Oooh. I got one. It's called. Kuroo's missing swim trunks in Lake Tengoku." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"That's not scary. That's just disturbing." Kenma sighed.

"The fear of not being able to leave the lake until 9PM. That was scary."

"I got one. It's called-"

"Oikawa. No one wants to hear the story on how your hair wasn't in perfect shape." Kiyoko tapped her fingers on the log.

"Kiyoko!" She cried out. Suga stifled in a laughter. After much playful arguing, it was almost time to head in. No one told a scary story because no one was able to agree on anything. The girls, minus Kiyoko were in their pajamas or nightgowns. Kiyoko stopped by real quick. She wasn't wearing her night clothes. 

Kiyoko made sure that Suga felt comfortable for the night, since it was her first night. Oikawa stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kiyoko, you're back."

"Yes, but not for long. I have to check on others too. Just making sure that everyone here is okay. I believe Daichi is stopping by."

"Oh really. That's good to hear." She grinned and sat on the bed. 

"Remember Sugawara, counselors are here for a reason. Any problem, you can always talk to one of us." Kiyoko reassures her before departing. A few minutes later, someone else knocks on the cabin door.

"It's open!" Yui shouted. Daichi opened the door. Oikawa perked up when seeing him.

"Dai-chan! You're here!" 

"Of course Tooru. I'm checking on the new ones. Their first night away from home. Suga, how are you feeling?" 

"The first day was great, but I miss my home a little. Is that normal?" She asked quietly.

"It is normal. Especially if it's your first time here. There's nothing wrong with missing home. It's a natural feeling. What do you miss exactly?"

"My parents. I'm so used to their presence that I have come to realize that they aren't here. Everyobe here is great, but I do miss my parents. I may be babied a lot, but I love them. I miss some of my favorite foods that my mom made."

"Again, it's normal to feel that way when it's your first night away from home. Maybe Ukai and Takeda forgot to mention, but there is letter writing. It's done pretty much anytime and you can write to whoever. Letters go out every other day, so it gives people a chance to write as much as they want or as little."

"Letter writing? That would be perfect. I hate to leave my parents in the dark."

"That's good to hear. You can receive whatever you want, except the prohibited items. I think you know what they are."

"Yeah. It's all common sense."

"Good, good. Anyway, goodnight girls. Sleep well."

"Goodnight." The girls chirped.

"Goodnight Dai-chan!" Oikawa waved her hands around. Suga went under the blankets and fell asleep out of tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I feel this chapter was weak, but I was busy. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying the story so far and would appreciate kudos and comments/opinions. Would love to read them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I think this chapter is not my best, but hopefully, it makes sense to everyone :)

A week later, Suga was slowly starting to come around with camp life. She was putting on her shoes when Oikawa barged in. Suga was the only one in the cabin. Everyone departed. She had a big grin on her face.

"Kou-chan! I'm so excited!"

"For what Oikawa? It's any other regular day at camp."

"The announcements. I cannot wait sweetie."

"What announcements?"

"Come my child. We're going to the lake."

"But I wasn't planning on going now. I'm not even dressed."

"We're not swimming silly. I have to look for Dai-chan and Iwa-chan. I think they're over there." Suga sighed and followed Oikawa out the door. Once arriving at the lake, they saw that it wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. Iwaizumi and Daichi were talking. 

"Dai-chan! You miss me?"

"I don't think he does." Iwaizumi snickered.

"Just rude Iwa-chan, just rude. And no one was speaking to you, so you have no say in this." She hmmph.

"Tooru, hey. Come sit down." She sat next to him and smiled.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Speking with the campers. Some didn't feel comfortable, so we just talked." Daichi replied. Iwaizumi nodded and turned to see Suga standing awkwardly.

"You know, you can sit with us Suga." He pats the ground. She slowly walked over and sat slowly on the ground next to him.

"It's about damn time it's back." Iwaizumi grinned.

"I know, right? I'm so excited." Oikawa shook happily.

"Excited about what?" Suga still was curious as to what she was talking about.

"Announcements Kou-chan." Oikawa never answered the question. The campers heard a microphone sound. People stopped murmuring and screaming.

"There's a microphone?" Suga frowned.

"No, we have the PA system so we don't have to meet at the cafeteria all the time for announcements. I think it's smart." Oikawa explained.

"Attention campers. We have a few announcements." Ukai spoke.

"For starters, we have a new lifeguard, who is Bokuto Koutarou. Everyone pretty much knows him though, but if you don't, it's all right. He already has a CPR certification, thus making it easy for him to join." The surrounding campers were clapping and cheering for him. Suga thought that the whole camp was extremely supportive.

"Akaaaaaashi! Did you hear that?! I'm a lifeguard!" Bokuto was excited.

"I did Bokuto-san, it's great that you're a lifeguard." He gave him a smile.

"I can always save your life!"

"I can count on that." 

"Bokuto is on duty Monday and Tuesday from 9AM to 3PM. Remember, you don't have to be a counselor to be a lifeguard. If you wish to be one, speak to one of us directors or Daichi himself. It's important to know CPR and be certified in order to be considered. Since Takeda-san is a CPR instructor, he can teach classes. Dates for them would be posted on the board." 

"I know that people have been upset that the hike around the perimeters have been removed. Thanks to Daichi though, it's back on the activity list for camp." Takeda was the one who was speaking now

"Thanks Daichi! One of my favorite things is back!" Bokuto screamed. The campers were full of enthusiasm once hearing it.

"There are some guidelines to it, but that would be posted on the board. All of the information about the hike will be on board. It is crucial that you campers read it. Lastly, applications to be a counselor next summer is officially open." 

"Just because you apply doesn't mean that you are chosen to train. It just means that you applied. That's it. With the exceptions of the new campers, we encourage everyone to apply. You don't have to if you don't want to. Of course, maturity is required for this position. If you believe that you are mature, feel free to apply. Applications are available on the board." Ukai explained.

"Here are some FAQs. How many times can I apply? You can apply only once, so make sure everything is to your liking and you fill out all of the questions. Will my past disciplinary actions affect my chance of being chosen? If there is something really concerning in your past actions, then Daichi will personally speak with you. And no, Daichi coming to speak to you doesn't mean that you were chosen to train." 

Suga was thinking about next summer already. Maybe she should apply to be a counselor. It all depends though.

"How do I know if I was chosen to train? You have to come to the office to pick up your letter containing your acceptance or rejection. If you were rejected, do NOT go to Daichi. I repeat, do NOT go to Daichi. He will not answer you. The reasons would be listed anyway, but if you really want to know the exact reasoning, speak with one of us."

"If you were accepted, congratulations but it doesn't mean that your position to be a potential counselor is secure. If you reveal that you have been chosen, you will be removed immediately. The only ones who would know about your training are myself, Takeda-san and Daichi. Later, the other counselors will know when it's deemed time."

"How long is the review of the application? This can take up to a week. During the time, do not bother Daichi or us with pointless things since we will be busy. Find other counselors to speak with. They are here too. Can I be removed from position? Absolutely. You're not an official counselor, so you could be removed. Ukai-san and I can remove you from position. Even Daichi can do so." 

"If you have any questions about the applications, feel free to speak with Daichi. He will answer you, but he had the right to not answer you right away, so if he's not answering you, don't pester him. You can also ask other counselors. They can help you too. That is all." 

Suga was astonished at how much responsibility Daichi had in his hands. She turned towards him.

"Daichi. I didn't realize how much responsibility you had."

"People don't realize it. You have to be able to handle that kind of position and be responsible. Partially why I'm not a lifeguard." He smiled at her. Oikawa laid her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Daichi-san!" A few children chirped as they ran away from the lake.

"No problem. Go read the board before going to hike." They screamed okay and left. 

"So I can't apply then. I was hoping to."

"Sorry Suga. Even if you were our top choice, we can't consider you because it's only your first summer."

"But you were chosen on your first summer though. You had no experience!" Oikawa accused.

"Tooru, you knew what happened. Both you and Iwaizumi." 

"Wait, what did happen?" Suga cocked her head in curiosity.

"A while back, they were short staffed. The shortage was bad. They were desperate enough to have Daichi become a counselor. He was there for barely a month and they asked. He said yes and look where he is now. A head counselor." Oikawa held his arm.

"He was the first and only exception. They were that desperate." Iwaizumi added on.

"Dai-chan is a special guy." Daichi stood up and helped Oikawa up. Some campers were surrounding him already. Iwaizumi looked to see Lev running with a jovial smile.

"Iwaizumi! Daichi-san! Where are the applications?" 

"Did you not listen Lev? It's on the board." Iwaizumi answered.

"Lev, just you not paying attention already shows me that you aren't a good listener, and that's not good to begin with." Daichi warned him.

"I'm sorry Daichi-san. It won't happen again." He runs off. Oikawa and Suga decided to leave the counselors. Instead, Oikawa showed her the little lake that Iwaizumi showed her last week.

"Oh, Iwaizumi showed me this spot. Not many people know about this."

"Yeah. It's a little hang space." Oikawa removed her shoes and puts her right foot in the lake. She sighed and puts in the other foot. Suga observed her carefully. Just as she was about to get closer, there was some rustling. Suga flinched and turned to see Kageyama coming. Right, Iwaizumi said that he knew this spot. Oikawa scowled a little.

"Oikawa-san!" He called out.

"Tobio-chan." She sneered and kicked the water around. 

"I wanted to ask you something."

"If it's to be your girlfriend, it's a no from me."

"It's not that. I know you have someone already. That was established a while ago. I wanted to ask...what do they ask from you as a counselor?" He asked with a hint of shyness.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kageyama. She refused to get out of the lake, so he had to get closer.

"Why don't you ask Daichi? He can answer that for you." 

"Because everyone is surrounding him."

"Iwa-chan?"

"Him and Lev ended up talking."

"You know, there are other counselors who are perfectly capable to answer any questions you have regarding the position."

"I came to you because....because I know that you know your way around it. Please Oikawa-san. Please tell me what I should know." Kageyama softly begged.

"As a counselor, you should be empathetic, sympathetic, mature, responsible, approachable, and very easy to be chill with. I'll be honest with you. You have to work on them. If anything, ask Daichi for the specifics. Now, go away." 

"Thank you Oikawa-san!" He bowed and ditched the girls. Suga looked at her. Oikawa has a boyfriend? Who could it be?

"What's going on between you and Kageyama? I felt the tension."

"He used to be infatuated with me. I didn't take it seriously. I mean, he's not bad looking, but I didn't like him. I still don't."

"And he came to you for advice. Counselor advice?"

"Yeah. I used to be a counselor, but it was only for two summers before I gave up on it."

"How come?"

"I enjoy being a regular camper. Being a counselor was fun and you felt good about helping others, but I like not being a counselor. Know what I mean? Being a counselor with Dai-chan and Iwa-chan was so much fun, but I thought to step down."

"Oh. It must have been hard."

"Not really." Oikawa stepped out of the lake.

"Want to go back to the cabin?" She asked. Suga nodded. They went back to the cabin. Alisa, Yui, Yachi, and Kiyoko were all in there.

"Ooh, is it some kind of gathering that you didn't want to invite us to?" Oikawa teased. Kenma popped his head out from under a bed. Suga jumped a little.

"Kenma? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding." He answered curtly.

"Because?"

"Kuroo has been on a rampant search for him ever since they announced that applications were opened. Kenma is hiding here until Kuroo calms down or Daichi intervenes." Kiyoko explained calmly. 

"I hope Daichi-san intervenes. I'm a little worried for Kenma." Yachi was nervous for the blond kid.

"It's not the first time it happened. He did it last summer too. Not surprising, but I don't want to deal with that."

"Besides, you don't look like a counselor kind of guy." Alisa admitted.

"I get that." He squirms under the bed. Someone knocked on the door and when Suga says it's open, it was none other than Kuroo.

"Any of you seen Pudding Head?"

"Who is Pudding Head?" Suga questioned him.

"Kenma. Any of you saw him?" They all shook their heads. He leaves the cabin and Kenma pops back out.

"I might have to be here for a week. This will be insane." Iwaizumi came in after he knocked.

"Yes Iwa-chan?" Oikawa grinned.

"Your mail came in. Stop giving me lavender soap. I don't want it."

"But it'll make you feel more fresh."

"The soap I have is fine Trashykawa. I don't want to be smelling like you." Oikawa pretended to be offended. Kenma popped his head again.

"Oh, it's just Iwaizumi." He gave a relied sigh.

"Yeah....what are you doing under the bed." Kiyoko told him everything.

Iwaizumi nodded and looked at Kenma. Kenma had a blank stare and stayed in place. Another knock was heard. 

"It's open!" Alisa screamed. Daichi comes in.

"Okay, where's Kenma?" He crawled out of under the bed and stood. Kuroo barged in moments later and saw him. He was waving an application form in his hand.

"Aha! There you are Ken-Daichi?!"

"Kuroo, come here." He crooked his finger. Kuroo blinked slowly and left the cabin. Kiyoko stood up.

"Well, I should be going back to my duties." She waves her goodbye and left.

"Want to go hiking?" Yui asked the others. Alisa and Yachi nodded excitedly. The three girls departed. Oikawa had her hands behind her back and was whistling a tune.

"Can I go?" Kenma asked flatly. Before Iwaizumi gave an answer, Kenma stood up, but sat down again. A while later, Daichi and Kuroo came back in the cabin. 

"Kenma, I'm sorry for being pushy and scaring you off. I got excited. I thought we could be counselors together." Kuroo became sheepish. 

"It's okay Kuroo. I know that you are someone who is zealous. Being a counselor is not for me anyway. Not my choice."

"Good. Tooru, if you need me, you know where I am." He gave her a knowing look. She grinned and nodded. Daichi departs. Kenma did the same. He told Kuroo he would be in his cabin. 

"Tetsu-chan, what did Daichi tell you?" Oikawa smirked.

"I was breaking one of the most important rules. I ended up scaring Kenma off, which makes me unapproachable for him to reach out to me."

"Yeah. Rule #2. Make yourself approachable for campers to reach out to you." Oikawa recited.

"How did Daichi see this if people were surrounding him?" Suga questioned.

"Apparently, I got complaints. Daichi calls them "concerns". I call them complaints. He said three different counselors went to him. He didn't mention any names, but I have an idea on who they are." Iwaizumi's shoulders were moving up and down. It turns out that he was silently laughing at the statement.

"Not funny Iwaizumi."

"Um, it's funny dude."

"I'm going to grab some snacks. Then probably watch my bro Bokuto in action." He left the three alone. 

"Byeeeeee!" She squealed and jumped out of the cabin. Iwaizumi and Suga were left alone.

"Hey Suga. Want to grab some snacks?" Iwaizumi offered.

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel the hunger a little."

"Let's go then." They went to the mess hall. Takeda had the snacks out. He was speaking with a few campers. Probably about being counselor they were asking. Takeda looked over and was relieved to see Iwaizumi.

"There is a counselor in here. He can tell you exactly what you need to know." After grabbing the snacks, they sat at the table and the campers went to him.

"Iwaizumi! I want to apply, but I think my disciplinary actions might affect my chances." The blond mohawk camper admitted.

"Most of the time, they overlook the offenses. If it's something concerning, Daichi would speak with you. He only talks to you to see what kind of habits you have and if you are a repeating offender."

"Okay. I think I should be okay. Thanks man."

"No problem Yamamoto." Natsu tugged on his shirt. Suga smiled at the scene. 

"Iwa-kun. Hiiiiiii!" 

"Hey Natsu. What's going on?"

"Nothing. My brother is being dumb again."

"He didn't get stuck in the hole again, did he?"

"No. He told me that Dai-nii punished him and grouchy pants. He's doing some weird contest with grouchy pants. I thought you could punish people too."

"We have limitations. I could put you in time out or send you to your cabin early. Daichi could do everything else but send you home."

"Oh, okay. I go now. I just wanted to say hi." She waves goodbye and left the mess hall. After answering people's questions, they were alone again.

"So, Iwaizumi. What made you become a counselor?" Suga asked.

"After Daichi telling me what it was like being a counselor, it made me interested. Oikawa was a counselor before I became one and told me that it was a fun experience."

"Yeah. Oikawa told me she was counselor before."

"They weren't wrong about the fact that it was really fun. And it still is."

"But Oikawa decided to step down from position."

"Yeah. She likes to be a regular camper. Her second summer being a counselor. First one for me. I think it was Daichi's fourth summer."

"Wow, he must have been a counselor here the longest."

"Like stated before, he became counselor during his first summer."

"Yeah." It became quiet.

Suga munched on a pretzel.

"How come relationships between a camper and a counselor is forbidden?" She blurted the question out.

"One word. Favoritism."

"Oh." It became quiet again. Terushima slides in a vacant seat next to Iwaizumi.

"Hey, can anyone become a counselor?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. Anyone could be a counselor."

"Cool. Can you read my application?" 

"We don't do that. Fill it out as best as you can."

"But Misaki said-"

"Terushima!" She screamed.

"Misaki!" He hollered. She was walking at a quick pace towards the table.

"Terushima! You just ran off! For what when I didn't finish speaking with you!"

"Because I needed someone else's opinion!"

"Why are you guys yelling." Suga mumbled.

"Oops." Terushima shrugged.

"Misaki, just one thing. We don't read people's applications. If you read one person's paper, then you have to read everyone's paper too." Iwaizumi advised her.

"Oh really? I didn't know that! I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Ushijima told me that last summer."

"Why don't we read it? We want to help."

"Yeah, but that's not our job to read the application. It's supposed to be done by the three."

"Oh, okay. I see. Terushima, fill out the application yourself. You're not getting help from me anymore."

"Aww. You just had to say something Iwaizumi."

"It's a warning for her. Terushima, you're smart, so you can do this yourself." He sighed and thanked him. Kiyoko stopped by to get Iwaizumi. There would be a quick meeting with all of the counselors. Iwaizumi nodded and told Suga that he would be back. She was left alone. Takeda looked at her and decided to sit with her.

"Takeda-san. Hi."

"Hi Suga. How is everything?"

"It's going great. Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting with the counselors? As a director so you supervise it?"

"I trust Daichi, so I don't need to worry."

"What if you and Ukai have somewhere to go, who will be in charge?"

"The owners. Well, between you and me. It would be Daichi."

"Ah, that makes sense." Five minutes later, Iwaizumi returned from the meeting.

"Iwaizumi, what happened?"

"Daichi wanted to tell us that as counselors, we don't read applications. The new counselors didn't know, so Daichi made sure of that."

"Oh, that was never addressed before." Takeda gave a thoughtful look.

"Aren't you supposed go address matters?" Suga asked him.

"We are very busy people as directors Suga, so we end up not addressing everything." Takeda stood up and went back to where he came from.

"How did you know Oikawa and Daichi?" 

"Her and I were long time friends. How we became friends with Daichi is a mystery. Even he can't figure it out. This was before we went to camp the first time."

"Ah, we have those moments."

"I'm going for a stroll. Come?"

"Sure."

After throwing out their garbage, they decided to walk around the camp site. They stopped by Lake Tengoku. Kuroo was next to the lifeguard seat with a wide grin. It was as if he was saying, _"My bro Bokuto is a lifeguard guys and I will brag about it"_. He wasn't speaking with Bokuto.

"Wow, Bokuto is very dedicated."

"Yeah. Daichi said that he was already CPR certified before camp, so it was easy." Bokuto blows his whistle three times. He jumped off and ran in the water. There was a drowning victim. Once pulling the victim to shore, he would give chest compressions and do CPR. Once they were conscious again, they were coughing. Bokuto had a concern look.

"Kuroo, take them to the infirmary to be checked out. I want to make sure that they're okay." He was serious. Kuroo nodded.

"Wow bro, I didn't see them drowning."

"Yeah. It was silent one too, so you have to be really careful. Akaaaaaashiiiiii! Did you see that?! I was awesome, right?" AKA was laying on the sand, watching.

"Amazing Bokuto-san. Your first action as a lifeguard." Bokuto was happy and jumping around before he sat in his seat again. Kuroo took them to the infirmary. Suga and Iwaizumi looked at each other.

"It's adorable how Bokuto needs Akaashi's approval, despite the fact that Bokuto is older than Akaashi." Suga mentioned.

"Many of us here ship them together. Too bad the rule is strictly enforced, but it's whatever."

* * *

Suga has been hanging out with Iwaizumi more often than before. She found him rather interesting for some reason. Oikawa was telling the truth when she said that Daichi was one of the biggest eaters here. There happened to be chicken eating contest and there were some participants. Daichi was one of them. Daichi ends up in second place. The camper with a dyed blond streak in the middle of his hair was third place. In first place was some guy with platinum blond hair. Daichi cleaned himself up.

"Do we get any prizes?!" Hinata screamed.

"Are you top three?" Takeda asked him.

"No." He replied.

"There's your answer." Takeda answered. Hinata sighed.

"Dumbass, you forfeited halfway because the chicken was too much for you. You didn't even finish half of it, so why should you get something if you quit?"

"Shut up Bakageyama! I tried my best!"

"Not good enough."

"Kageyama, did apply to be a counselor next summer? Or are you thinking about it?" Daichi asked him quietly. He nodded. Daichi got close and raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Is this how you will be speaking with campers?"

"No Daichi-san! It's all a joke!"

"Maybe to you two, that's how you get along, but to others, it may seem like you guys are fighting. We don't need that kind of interpretation, do we now?" Kageyama shook his head frantically.

"Okay." Suga looked at Daichi in wonder. He's the same guy who started a riot because there wasn't enough food. And he's the directors' right hand guy for them? Daichi noticed her staring at him.

"Suga, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that you're very mature, but Oikawa told me that you started a riot because of a food shortage?" Daichi gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tooru loves to tell stories, doesn't she?"

"Well, you're not denying it though."

"Good point. I...um did start a riot. I bet Tooru told you everything."

"Yeah. Apparently Ukai and Takeda gave you a long talk."

"Yep. I learned my lesson." A group of campers saw Daichi and charged after him. Suga knew that he would be busy, so she leaves the area and went to go write letters. Akaashi was in there along with a few people. She decides to sit at the edge of the table, so she doesn't bother anyone.

"Welcome. First time writing home?" Akaashi asked nicely. She nodded.

"There aren't any rules when it comes to writing a letter. The only thing is that you're not allowed to receive any prohibited items."

"Yeah. Daichi told me about this."

"That's good. All of the necessary supplies are on the table on the other side." She thanked him and grabbed paper, pencil, and glitter. She sat back down and began to write.

"You know, I never got your name." Akaashi spoke a while later.

"Oh. Call me Suga."

"Okay. I'm-"

"Akaashi. New counselor. Congrats on your position."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"So are you supervising the letter writing program?"

"No. I'm wiriting to my own family back home." Iwaizumi then shows up. He sits next to her.

"Iwaizumi, going to write?"

"Yeah. I haven't done that yet."

"Who are you writing to?"

"My family. Plus Oikawa's nephew."

"She has a nephew?"

"Yeah. He's a good kid. I'm seriously wondering how he and her are related. He's more mature than Shittykawa and less bratty, but I still love her." 

"You and Oikawa are a thing?"

"No. I can't see her like that. She's too Oikawa." Suga gave a light laugh at the statement.

"She's too Oikawa? What does that even mean?"

"It means what it means. She's Oikawa. I'm Iwaizumi. End of story." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been about a month since I last posted. So much work on top of work. I don't think it's my best chapter. Anyway, please enjoy.

Later in the day, Suga wanted to head in early and read a good book she packed. It hasn't been five minutes and someone knocked on the cabin door.

"It's open!" Suga was on the bed, about to open the book when it was Iwaizumi that came in. 

"Iwaizumi? What are you doing here?"

"It's karaoke night. The first one for the summer. Wondering if you wanted to join. You don't have to sing, but you should join. You know, to have fun." He mumbled. Suga smiled at that and placed the book on the bed. 

"I guess I could go to karaoke night. I thought to call it an early night." It was surprising that Iwaizumi was the one who encouraged her to go to karaoke night. She would have thought that Oikawa would be dragging her out of the room to participate. They went out the cabin together to go. Once arriving, there was Yachi singing _Kimi Wo Matteru_ by Takahashi Yu. Her voice was really sweet when singing. After singing, she bowed and ran off the mini stage out of shyness. Two campers went up. One had pink hair and the other one had black hair. Takeda was looking at their choice of song.

"Choose something else." He told them.

"How about this one?" The pink hair one pointed to another song.

"No." Takeda responded. The duo were scanning through.

"How about _Press_? I think it's not too bad." Takeda had to look at the lyrics. He gave them an exasperated look.

"Absolutely not. These lyrics are so explicit."

"But why does that have to stop us?" Thr black hair one stated.

"Matsukawa, there are children here. Choose another artist because Cardi B is off limits."

"But we practiced the ding dong part! Like we-" The pink hair camper started.

"Hanamaki, choose something else. Attention campers, Cardi B is off limits."

"Aww, I wanted to sing _Thru your phone_ today." Hinata ppoutd.

"You like Cardi B?" Suga asked him.

"Well, yeah. Kageyama knows that."

"I thought you like bubblegum pop or something along those lines."

"I do, but I'm also a fan of Cardi B." People were going up one by one to start singing their songs. Hinata dragged Kageyama onto the stage to sing a duet. Oikawa's hand was in Daichi's when they arrived. She was pulling him towards the seats.

"Tooru, just why?"

"Because I'm a karaoke fan Dai-chan." 

"I don't like where this is going. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Silly Dai. We're doing a duet together." She giggled. His eyes widened and he tried running off, but Oikawa had a strong grip. She wasn't weak. She pulled him back.

"Daiiiiiii! Please?!"

"Absolutely not!" 

"I can't believe you! You're our head counselor who has to be speak in front of everyone and you refuse to sing?"

"That's different Tooru and you know it."

"Who will be singing next?" Takeda spoke.

"We are." Daichi sighed and ends up next to her on stage. After their song, Daichi had his face hidden in his hands out of embarrassment.

"Daichi, you weren't bad." Suga tried to reassure him. Suga didn't want to sing just yet, she assured herself that some other time she'll sing. She did think of something rather interesting to do. She leaned towards Iwaizumi. He looked at her.

"Hey Iwaizumi, do you think having a karaoke competition would be good idea?" He rubbed his chin in thought.

He shivered for a quick moment.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of last summer."

"What happened?"

"Kuroo and Bokuto were the problem. Long story short, their singing is absolute shit. It made one of the children cry." He chuckled. 

"But I will admit that they make a great duo when it comes to rapping." The baldy and the short one were on stage. Kiyoko was sitting in the center and they circled around her while singing. It seemed that Kiyoko got fed up because she stood up and departed. Suga never saw her mad within the week she has been here. The whole audience was laughing at the two.

"Ahaha! Kiyoko stood you two up!" Yamamoto screamed.

"She's playing hard to get." The baldy popped his imaginary collar and smirked. 

"We should look for her. That way she can talk to us." The shorty suggested.

"Good idea bro." Suga looked at Iwaizumi in worry.

"Aren't you going to stop the two?" She whispered. 

"Kiyoko is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She made that clear from her actions. That's what Daichi told me when something similar happened. If anything, one of us or Daichi would intervene."

"I see. I'm just concerned, that's all." Karaoke night was coming to an end. Everyone was going back to their cabin. When Suga and the girls went back to their cabin, she saw the baldy and the shorty cleaning the floor. Kiyoko was putting something away.

"Kiyoko? What's going on?" Alisa asked.

"Oh, Noya and Tanaka volunteered to clean the floor." She answered softly.

"Kiyoko-san, we love you!" They chirped.

"Have a good night you two." She responded instead. The two males departed.

"At least we have cleaner floors." Alisa mumbled. 

"I think they should understand that Kiyoko is not interested in them. They're blind." Yachi commented. Oikawa returned from wherever she was and plopped on the bed.

"Wow, the floors are clean." She noticed.

"Noya and Tanaka came by." Yui replied.

"You girls should be going to bed now. I will come back." Kiyoko told them. She left the cabin and Iwaizumi dropped in.

"Iwaizumi-san? What happened?" Yachi asked with slight concern.

"You don't have to add the -san Yachi. Just Iwaizumi is fine. I came here to check on everyone."

"Oh Iwa-chan, you're so sweet." Oikawa cooed. 

"Shut up Trashykawa." Oikawa squawked in offense that was clearly fake.

"So mean Iwa-chan! That's just mean!"

"Anyway, goodnight everyone. You know where I'm located, right?"

"Yeah." Everyone but Suga answered.

"I actually don't know." She turned away.

"What kind of counselor forgets to tell the new camper where he's located." Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi stared at her hard.

"Okay okay okay!"

"Suga. I'm in cabin #25." He rubbed her shoulder in a friendly way and departed. Everyone got dressed for bed. Kiyoko came back and did the same. She hopped into bed. The girls were talking before they fell asleep one by one. Suga was the only one awake. She had nagging thoughts and wanted to talk to someone. Those thoughts prevented her from sleeping. Suga looked at Kiyoko. She was asleep. She didn't want to bother her, so she decided to go to someone. It was around 11:45PM and most people were sleeping. If anything, some counselors were awake trying to help the campers.

She saw Iwaizumi speaking with Hinata's younger sister, Natsu. It looked like a serious conversation. Being a terrible person, she decides to eavesdrop before making her presence known.

"Iwa-kun, one of my friends has a problem."

"What's the problem Natsu?"

"Some people are being mean to her."

"People are being mean to your friend?"

"Uh-huh. They say bad things to her."

"How long has this been happening?"

"For five days. I heard her cry one night because it hurts her."

"And how do you know people are being mean to her?"

"She told me two days ago. She said that they would say mean things to her and hurt her feelings."

"Who knows besides you and me?"

"No one else knows. She's scared to go to a counselor."

"Let me ask you this Natsu. Do you know who the people are? The ones that are being being mean to your friend?" Natsu nodded but didn't say who they were.

"Little one, you can tell me." He coaxed her. Natsu shook her head.

"I can't. I don't want her to get in trouble."

"You won't get in trouble, but I want your friend give talk to either me or Daichi."

"Can I write down the names?" He nodded. 

"Um, I have no pencil."

"That's okay Natsu. You can write it in the morning. In the meantime, please tell her to come to one of us." Suga listened enough and decided to make her presence known without giving away the fact that she heard the conversation.

"Oh, hi guys." She waved.

"Hi there." Natsu waved.

"Hey Suga." Iwaizumi greeted nonchalantly.

"Are you guys busy or something?"

"Not anymore. Iwa-kun is all yours now. Thank you."

"No problem. Remember what I told you Natsu." She nodded and ran off. He turned to Suga in question.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her.

"I just had some nagging thoughts."

"Well, you can always talk. I'm right here." Iwaizumi scooted to make space for her. 

"You know how you would look at someone and you're like, wow. That person is so amazing and you end up having complicated feelings towards them."

"That was specific. It's been bothering you for how long?"

"I have no exact answer."

"Well, it's probably a passing phase Suga. Everyone goes through that phase."

"But what if it doesn't pass. Then what?"

"You have to acknowledge that feeling. You have different options to face it, but how you go to it all depends on you."

"What options do I have?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I don't have all the answers."

"But you're a counselor. You surely must know something."

"Yeah, but you're smart. You'll know."

"Iwaizumi?"

"Hmm."

"Can the complicated feelings turn into something....mutual or even romantic?"

"It could. Just how you look at it will help you see the outcome."

"I see what you mean. Goodnight Iwaizumi."

"Mm, g'night Suga. Sleep well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted. I'm proud and I hope you guys are too. Might not be the best chapter, but it's readable! : )  
> Enjoy!

For the next few days, a lot of people were gossiping. Someone heard that how counselors would be chosen would be completely different from the previous summers. Suga wasn't sure if that was the case. If it was that, wouldn't either Ukai, Takeda or Daichi say something by now? She decides to ask Oikawa, who happened to be by the lake, sitting by a nearby tree. Suga sat next to her.

"Hey Kou-chan, what's up?"

"Is it true that the whole picking the trainees ordeal will be different from all the other summers?"

"Pfft, how am I supposed to know."

"Because you're....Oikawa?"

"Ha! Good answer Kou-chan, but even that won't get me by all the time."

"Maybe Daichi knows what's going on."

"Don't bother asking him or the two directors. They're refusing to answer anything pertaining to that."

"The counselors don't know either?"

"Iwa-chan has no idea what's going on. He can't answer that. Neither can Kiyoko."

"I guess they have that a time for everything."

"Good way to think!" 

* * *

Natsu had her friend talk to a counselor. The friend ended up going to Iwaizumi first. The friend couldn't say anything because she was frightened that the bullies could hurt her. Iwaizumi told her that she did the right thing regardless of how long she kept it hidden. Daichi learns who the bullies were. He kept his anger hidden because as mentioned on the first day, bullying and harrassment wasn't and will not be tolerated.

Word spread quickly that the bullies had filled out an application and Daichi ripped it in front of their eyes. Noya saw it happen himself. Not only would it not certainly be considered, but they were put on a whole month of suspension by being sent home (through Takeda). 

"Daichi-san, we were only joking around."

"Y-yeah. It was all fun and games."

"When someone is emotionally distraught because of your rude insults, it's no longer consider a joke."

"But you can't send us home! What will our parents think?"

"That's not my problem. Should've thought twice before harassing someone deliberately. Pack your stuff because your parents have been called already to come get you two."

"Wait, no! My parents will be mad!"

"Again, not my problem. It's your fault for being bullies to a camper. You two knew from day one that if anyone is being bullied, the bullies will face serious consequences."

"So how long are we suspended for?"

"One month. Since this is on your record, you two aren't allowed to apply as counselors for the next two summers. It doesn't matter if I'm not head counselor, but Ukai and Takeda know. Got it?" 

"Yes Daichi-san." The two sighed.

* * *

The last day to give in the application was upon the campers. Some procrastinators were panicking to give it in on time. Suga watched Hinata panicking while Natsu was laughing at him.

"Stop laughing Natsu!" Hinata cried out.

"You should have done it before Onii-chan!"

"Yeah Hinata, you're a mess right now." Suga agreed. Hinata was sweating profusely. According to Natsu, each time he applied, he was rejected. He wanted to impress Daichi this year. Since Daichi was a nice guy, he would have _some_ kind of chance this year compared to the others who rejected him because he was too immature and childish. 

"Wait, what's my name? What's my name?!"

"Onii-chan! It's Shouyou!"

"Thanks Nii-chan!" He threw the pencil on the table and ran out without the paper. Suga grabbed it. Natsu was calling him.

"Shouyou! Shouyou!" She screamed. He never returned.

"We should go after him."

"I can give it in for him. Your brother really seems flustered." She went to the bulletin board, where Daichi kept looking at the tower clock. Promptly at 3PM, he would remove the manila envelope. It was 2:59PM. Many of the procrastinators placed it in.

"Suga, how do you do?"

"Hi Daichi, everything's peachy right now. Oh, here you go." 

"You applied?"

"Oh, I didn't apply. It's Hinata's paper."

"Why didn't he give it in himself?"

"He was flustered to the point where he left without the paper."

"Poor Hinata." It was now 3PM. Daichi removed the envelope. Hinata ran up to him.

"Daichi-san! Daichi-san! Daichi-san!" He hollered.

"Hinata, relax. Your-"

"My application! I-I filled it out and I left without it and I went back and I couldn't find it! Please! Let me do another one! I'll give it to you before 4! Just please!"

"Hinata, your-"

"Daichi-san, I'm sorry for being irresponsible!"

"Hinata! Suga was kind enough to give it in for you." He looked at her and hugged her.

"Thank you Suga-chan! Thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. You were so discombobulated and you forgot your paper. I would feel guilty."

"Aww, thanks Suga-chan. Daichi-san, you should pick her for trainee."

"It's only her first summer here."

"Oh right. Okay, toodles." He hopped off, looking a lot better than before. 

"Now I have to take this back. If Oikawa needs me for any reason, tell her she knows where I am."

"Okay. Hope everything goes well."

"Thanks." He walks off with bulging envelope. Suga decided to swim in the lake today. Before she went to the cabin, Oikawa scared her. All she did was laugh when Suga was startled.

"Ahaha. Where's Dai-chan?"

"You know where he is. Well, that's what he wanted me to tell you."

"Oh I know where he is."

"Just letting you know that he had all the applications in his hands."

"Will that stop me from bothering him?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly." She walked off in the opposite direction. Once Suga went in the cabin, she decided to wear her blue swimsuit, which was floral and a two piece suit. She then went to the lake to find it packed. Well, it was a hot day. Yahaba and Bokuto were both lifeguards. Suga didn't realize that they added extra days for Bokuto when he only did it twice a week. Kuroo was leaning against the lifeguard station with a nonchalant pose.

"Hey silver cutie." Kuroo smirked.

"Hi Kuroo. Didn't know Bokuto worked extra."

"Hot outside, many people want to swim. They gave Bo here an extra shift."

"That makes sense. Want to go in?"

"I guess so. Can't really talk to them. Just observe them." They got in. More like Kuroo jumping in while Suga waddled in. The water was cooling to the body. Kuroo popped his head out of the water.

"How are you liking this so far?"

"The lake feels great." She splashed him. Then someone grabbed her ankles. She screeched and tried to get free from the grip. The person jumped up from the water. It was none other than Iwaizumi. He was bellowing in laughter. Suga pouted.

"Not funny Iwaizumi." She pouted. 

"Yeah it was Suga. If it were Shittykawa, I would drag her under the water." He grinned. He wore blue and white swim trunks. 

"Believe me Suga, Iwaizumi would really do it. I've seen it happen." Kuroo agreed. He saw a few campers playing some water game, do he decided to give them a little scare. He sinks until only his eyes were visible. He slowly crept towards them. Suga moved towards the deeper end. She wasn't aware that Iwaizumi was following.

She got closer to the ropes and just hung out there. More campers were coming towards her, so she decided to move again. She flexed her foot in a odd way, which caused a foot cramp. She ends up going underwater. Suga started to panic. She tried to keep her head afloat, but was unable to do so. The pain was awful. People around her didn't notice her predicament. She went underwater again. No longer able to hold herself, she went down again.

It was scary knowing that she can't scream for help. It hurt to move around. She went underwater, and went back up, trying to keep afloat, but to no avail. Just as she was sinking again, she felt strong arms wrap around her torso. Her eyes opened slowly to see who noticed her. It was Iwaizumi. Yahaba had the emergency float in his hand and was by the scene. 

"It's fine Yahaba. I have her."

"We need to make sure she's okay."

"I know." Everything was so confusing. Yahaba had Suga in his arms after Iwaizumi released his grip. They swam towards the shore. He then looked at her face and eyes to see any changes. Suga was breathing heavily. Iwaizumi got there and looked on with concern.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Yahaba called. She gave a weak nod. She blinked rapidly and coughed. Fortunately, no one had to perform CPR on her. Oh, there's the foot cramp.

"Suga, what happened?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I-I have a foot cramp." She gave a hoarse whisper. 

"Can she swim?" Yahaba questioned. Iwaizumi only shrugged.

"I can swim. I have a cramp now." She moved her head to observe her surroundings. She winced from another wave of pain.

"I'll take her to her cabin." Iwaizumi volunteered. Yahaba thanked him and went back to his station next to Bokuto. Suga was on his back, breathing heavily. Once they got to her cabin, she sat on an empty chair.

"Give me your foot." She slowly lifted her right foot and he touched it. He starts to forcefully flex it and she cried out in pain.

"Iwaizumi! That hurts!" She croaked.

"I'm sorry Suga, but I have to. You nearly drowned because of a cramp." He continues to flex it and then gave deep massages. 

"I recommend you take a warm shower. Well, you've been in the lake, so it's not recommended, it's a must."

"A warm shower?"

"Of course. Supposed to help your muscles relax. How is the cramp?"

"It's kinda like a dull feeling, but it's still there."

"Okay. Shower and I'll come back after I deal with myself." She nodded and he leaves her. She grabbed her towel and limped to the bathroom and slowly removed her bathing suit. Once she finished her shower, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She limped out. She was slightly startled when she saw Oikawa leaning against the doorway.

"Kou-chan, hi. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I nearly drowned."

"What happened?"

"Foot cramp. Iwaizumi grabbed me under the water."

"Wow. Iwa-chan working even when he's off duty. How come the other lifeguards didn't see." She crossed her arms.

"Yahaba saw me. He got there when Iwaizumi lifted me up."

"Hmm. Not sure what to say. Anyway, I would go to the infirmary if I were-" There was a knock. Oikawa opened the door, revealing Iwaizumi. He changed into a plain black t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Oikawa! I don't have any clothes on and you key him in?"

"So? You're covered up with a towel." 

"Suga, how are you feeling?"

"The pain is slowly going away. Just hurts to walk properly though."

"Mm. We're going to the infirmary just in case."

"For what?"

"The nurse can check to see if you have any fluid in your lungs."

"Oh. We can go after I put some clothes." He nodded and went out the door. Suga turned to Oikawa and whacked her hand.

"Kou-chan!" She whined.

"That's for letting him while I was naked.

"You have a towel!" 

"It doesn't matter!"

* * *

Only three people were in the infirmary. Yachi had two splinters in the same finger. Terushima was hanging out in the infirmary for no apparent reason. Kageyama was behind the curtains.

"Oh hi guys. Everything okay?" Yachi asked with a soft smile.

"Suga just has to be checked out. For precautionary purposes." Iwaizumi explained.

"Okay. Iwaizumi, you think I'll be chosen to train?" She sounded hopeful.

"Why do you ask Yachi?" Suga asked her.

"I've been coming to this camp for quite some time now. After my first summer, I applied to be a counselor. Each time, I was rejected. Reason? I'm too quiet and timid. I think last summer was my last straw."

"Last straw?" Suga cocked her head in confusion.

"Yeah. I applied to be counselor. I didn't really like the head counselor. Daishou. He was pretty mean. I took two hours to fill it out the best I wanted. I got my rejection letter. Apparently I was too shy, timid, quiet and is the complete opposite of a typical counselor. When that was stated, it hurt a little. But Misaki is shy and quiet. And she was chosen. I have nothing against her, but that's how I felt." She gave a sad smile.

"Yachi, I'll be with you in a moment. Just finishing up with Kageyama." The nurse called out. She said okay and turned to everyone.

"I think it'll be my chance. I hope they can see it. I hope Daichi-san can see it."

"You'll be fine Yachi. I believe in you. I normally don't say this though."

"He will see it. Have more faith Yachi." Suga ribbed her shoulder. 

"Thanks you guys." Kageyama came out with a gauze wrapped on his left arm.

"Kageyama-kun, what happened?"

"Um. I slipped. What happened to you?"

"I have two splinters."

"Oh. Um, feel better."

"Thank you. You do the same." He thanked the nurse and left. Yachi sat on the chair behind the curtains.

"So, when you were chosen, who was head counselor before?"

"Moniwa."

"Moniwa? Are they here?"

"Yep. Moniwa returned."

"Returned?"

"Moniwa was only head counselor for one summer before he had personal problems back at home. I could be wrong on how they choose the next person, but I think they're chosen only if the current one knows they won't stay in position for long."

"So Moniwa knew."

"Yeah. Then they chose the fucked up bitch name Daishou. I didn't like him honestly. He was too....much. He was fortunately fired by Ukai and Takeda when they returned."

"If he was fired, then who was the admin?"

"There was no admin during that time frame due to it being so sudden. Daichi wasn't fully trained and lacked training in critical aspects, so if he was promoted, there would be a lot of problems. That's what Takeda said at least when he explained to the counselors."

"You guys are the first to know?"

"Duh. We always know before the others."

"Even the new ones?"

"Even the new ones." Yachi came out with a bandage wrapped around her finger.

"Thank you." She thanked the nurse. 

"I heard you guys. Moniwa is back?"

"Yeah. Did you not see him?" Iwaizumi asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh no, I was too caught up with everything. I heard that he if wanted to be a counselor, he goes to the head counselor and he'll immediately be promoted."

"I don't think that's true Yachi." Suga got up and went to the nurse.

"Hello. What's your name and how can I help you?" 

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, but Suga is fine. I nearly drowned today and I wanted to be sure that I have no fluid in my lungs."

"All right. I'll check that out." The nurse retrieved the stethoscope and placed it on her chest and back. The nurse evaluated her breathing and how it sounded when she was breathing. 

"I don't hear anything abnormal in your lungs, so you're okay. But if you feel anything strange, please come back immediately."

"Okay, thank you." Suga and Iwaizumi left together. 

"Are we asking Daichi if that's true?" Suga asked him.

"What?"

"What Yachi said is true."

"Oh yeah, definitely."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner but I know this chapter may not be the best, but please enjoy. :)

Daichi chuckled when Suga asked. Her and Iwaizumi were in the cabin office. Takeda came inside with a cup of water.

"Yeah, it's true. Since Moniwa was admin two summers ago, he can wish to return to the team if he desires."

"If Oikawa wanted to come back, can she without filling the form?"

"Only previous head counselors who wish to rejoin without having to fill out an application are allowed. Counselors who decided to step down from their positions will have to fill out applications, but they don't have to go through the training process unless deemed necessary. Counselors who were fired have to fill out the application and they'll be chosen based as part of a complex criteria that Ukai made. Anyway, Daichi how many applications do we have?" Takeda asked.

"I can say it's more than 50."

"Damn. What will you do about that?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"We know already."

"We'll leave you to be Daichi." Suga waved. Iwaizumi led her to a tree and they both sat.

"Why did you decide to come to camp?"

"Just to get away from home. Thought to make more friends."

"Hmm. Interesting." They ended up talking about topics relating to life. Once getting to her cabin, they were laughing at a story about Oikawa. 

"I can't believe she did that!"

"That's Dummykawa for you." He snorted.

* * *

Another week has passed. Oikawa found Suga reading in the cabin.

"Sugaaaaa!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Tetsu-chan, Kou-chan and I were all thinking of having a dance night. You agree?"

"Mhm." She mumbled, not paying attention.

"You think so? I'm going to Dai-chan now!" She departed. Iwaizumi stopped by moments later.

"Hey Suga, there's a canoe race. Want to watch?" Suga closed her book and agreed. Suga and Iwaizumi went to Lake Tengoku. The race was being held on the other side of the lake. Takeda was the one supervising the event. Ushijima and Akaashi were both lifeguards for the event. Iwaizumi and Suga signed up together. 

"Okay racers. This is how it's going to work. You and your partner will race down to the buoy and come back. Since there are many competitors, it'll be five groups at a time. First place for each tier will be racing again to determine the top three. Now we have the first ten people." Suga leaned in towards Iwaizumi.

"I thought we were simply watching."

"I thought so too, but we ended up signing together." He shrugged. They were in the fourth group and won first place. They gave each other high fives. After the last group raced, it was time for the showdown between the partners who were first place. Oikawa came by and squealed. 

"Iwa-chan! Suga-chan! May the best win!" She squealed.

"Thanks Oikawa."

"Why are you here?" She gasped but stayed nonetheless. The race begun and everyone was screaming. Suga and Iwaizumi were closely trailing the shorty and the baldy. Weren't their names Noya and Tanaka? They hit the buoy first, turned their canoes around and started to row back. Suga and Iwaizumi turned around and were trying to catch up to them. One pair was starting to slowly sink. Akaashi and Ushijima both had to jump in the lake. Meanwhile, Suga and Iwaizumi were in second. They weren't able to catch up fast enough.

"Too bad we're not first."

"Hmm, no worries Suga. We were top three." After wrapping the racing event up, some campers decidee to canoe around the lake. It was allowed as long as there was supervision and each camper had the appropriate protection. Suga took another canoe and invited Iwaizumi. Once rowing away from shore, they stopped paddling.

"It's been a few weeks Suga. You're liking camp?" He asked her.

"I'm liking it. Everyone is so nice. All counselors made me feel at home. It's a nice place to be at." She smiled.

"Daichi is like a dad. I find it very calming for some reason. Any kind of trouble, I can go to him." She continued.

"Everyone says that about him." Iwaizumi grinned.

"As for you, I find you oddly endearing."

"Endearing? That's something I don't get often."

"Yeah. When I first met you, you seem so cold. Something that counselors shouldn't be. But after seeing you with everyone, especially Hinata's younger sister, it's like...I can't find words." Iwaizumi chuckled.

"No worries Suga. I see where you're coming from." He puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and went quiet.

"You know, you're adorable." She gasped softly and blushed slightly. 

"Stop, Iwaizumi." She covered her face.

"Aww." He cooed at her. 

"If it were Oikawa, she would be egoistic. But, you're so damn cute." He chuckled. They rowed back to the dock. He helped her off the canoe and decided to go back to the mess hall. They grabbed dinner and sat at a vacant table. It was rice, meat, and vegetables. While eating, they were talking. Until someone unceremoniously dropped their tray on the table. It was Terushima.

"Terushima. What's up?" Suga asked him.

"Hey Suga. I have a question for Iwaizumi."

"Hit me."

"When do we know when we are accepted or not?" He asked.

"I have no answer for that unfortunately."

"But they said that they would be looking at the applications within the week. It's been about a week." He sighed.

"I wish I can answer, but I can't. I'm genuinely sorry Terushima." 

"What about Daichi?" Suga asked Iwaizumi.

"He refuses to answer any questions pertaining to this."

"I wonder why that-" The PA system cackled.

"Good evening campers." Takeda was the one speaking.

"Oh, maybe this might answer your question Terushima." She whispered. He nodded.

"So, many campers wanted to know when they'll receive their letters. Since there are so many people, we decided to do group interviews."

"Heh?!" Terushima exclaimed.

"You still get your letters. If you're accepted, then you will be able to participate in the interview tomorrow at the designated time, so not everyone will have the same time. If you're not accepted, we hope to see you apply next summer. After the interview phase, then it'll be broken down again and those who are accepted will then be able to train. That is all."

Once the announcements was finished, campers decided to bail and leave their food on the table. Iwaizumi sighed.

"You're not going?" Suga questioned.

"I have no need to leave. You have no need to go either since you didn't apply. Besides, I would like to finish my plate." He continues to eat while Suga looked on. Once finishing, they both head to her cabin. Everyone was in there. Oikawa was kicking her legs around while watching the others open their envelopes. Alisa was the first to start reading. She squealed.

"I've been invited to participate in the interview. This is soooo cool!" She jumped around. Kiyoko gave a smile and congratulated her. Yui opened hers next. She grinned.

"I have also been invited to participate." Yachi was nervous and gulped. She leaned against Kiyoko and sighed.

"What's wrong Hitoka?"

"Nothing Kiyoko. I'm just....relieved. I'm happy that they can see potential in me." She smiled. Iwaizumi leaned against the doorway with a nonchalant pose.

"Congrats you three. That's good to hear. You'll do fine at the interview tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?!" The three squealed.

"Yeah. Did you guys not here?"

"Ohhh."

"And please. Once you know you're answer for the second round, don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Yachi questioned.

"It shows if you're trustworthy. Campers will be telling you almost anything and some things aren't meant to be said unless it's absolutely necessary. Counselors are trained thoroughly for any kind of situation." Kiyoko explained with a smile.

"When can you tell people?"

"Us counselors will learn a few weeks before camp is over. The campers will know the following summer."

"And if you say something before the counselors are allowed to know?"

"Counselors would report to Daichi or the two directors and that person would be removed immediately."

"But what if a camper knows but the counselors don't?"

"We can't report these kinds of things. I guess you have to trust the person with that secret. Unfortunately, they can betray you."

"Did Iwaizumi see that happen? Or even Oikawa?" They both nodded.

"I have. My first summer as being a counselor, I was with a group of campers and one was bragging about being a trainee. I heard and reported it to Kai."

"As in Nobuyuki Kai, Oikawa?" Yachi asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. That camper was removed immediately."

"What about you Iwaizumi?" Suga asked him.

"Ushijima was helping me break a fight between two campers. One happened to be a trainee and revealed it. Ushijima had no other choice but to report it. Sad thing is that the next day, the counselors would learn who the trainees were." Yachi was nervous.

"I'm scared that I'll somehow mess up."

"Yacchan, you'll be fine. These people just happen to be dumb." Oikawa reassured her.

"I wonder how the interview will turn out." Kiyoko thought aloud.

* * *

The next day, Suga and Iwaizumi were hanging by the trees. He whispered something cheesy in her ear and she giggled. Takeda was walking around and spotted the two laughing. He smiled a little and walked towards them.

"Hello Iwaizumi and Suga."

"Takeda-san, hello." She smiled.

"Everything all right?" Iwaizumi asked him.

"Everything is good. I just need you two for the interview. Will you accept?" They looked at each other and nodded. 

"That's good. Group interviews start promptly at noon and we'll be in the cabin office. I need you two there ten minutes before that." They nodded and were dismissed. They went to the cabin at 11:50AM. Oikawa was there. So was Ushijima and Kenma.

"Kenma? What a surprise." Suga waved at him. He gave a shy wave.

"Takeda-san wanted me here."

"You know Kenma, you didn't have to if you don't want to." He gave a warm smile.

"I, um, would feel bad if I said no to you. If Ukai asked me, I would have said no." Takeda gave a light laugh. 

"Suga?!" Oikawa hugged her. She hugged her back.

"Oikawa! Yeah, Takeda-san asked us two here." She pointed to Iwaizumi. Daichi came in with a paper.

"Okay you guys. You know why you are here. Wait, where's Natsu?" She ran in here.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's okay Natsu. You'll be improvising to make each scenario more realistic."

"Do we know which scenario?"

"Counselor scenarios would be for Ushijima and Iwaizumi. Camper scenarios would be for you guys. Mixed scenarios would be anyone. You just have to pay attention to the wording."

"Dai-chan, why can't you tell us the scenarios?" Oikawa pouted. He was holding himself back....but for what?

"Tooru, it's close to 12. We have no time to go over these things. You guys will be fine." He gave a smile to everyone, but held his smile on Oikawa the longest. She smiled back. Then the campers started to come in. Oikawa leaned towards Suga.

"You ready Kou-chan?" She smirked.

"I think so Oikawa."


End file.
